Saikugan I: Vestroia's Princess, Perfect Doll
by xHimemikoYukkix
Summary: "Yo soy Sovereignty Perfection Doll, fui creada por Lunatique Alazon para tomar su lugar como Maou de Seisakoku y de Vestroia... Pero un día un hombre cruel asesinó a mi creadora y me maldijo, convirtiéndome en una Perfect Doll... He viajado por todo el Mundo Real al lado de Kazami Shun con el fin de vencer a Ayanokouji Leon y reconstruir mi Mundo, pero... Lo que me detiene es..."
1. Te Encontré

_Un pelinegro de 5 años recorría curioso la tienda de antigüedades de su abuelo, era algo tarde y el chico se había quedado ahí esperando a que todos regresaran, estaba aburrido y se dispuso a caminar por todo el lugar mientras admiraba las piezas únicas y hermosas del lugar…_

_-¿Estás buscando algo? – Una voz femenina se escuchó atrás del chico. – Has estado andando todo este rato. – La silueta de una pequeña niña de 4 años se hizo presente sentada en un pilar que se encontraba detrás del chico._

_-No realmente. – Contestó sin mirar atrás, no parecía asustado. – Me siento en casa cuando estoy aquí, Muñeca-san. – El pequeño volteó su rostro hacia atrás y miro a la niña, tenía el cabello blanco y sus ojos de un color carmesí hermoso, un vestido celeste hacia juego con su belleza. – Te venderán aquí, ven a mi cuarto. – _

_-No sigas, estoy maldita… - La niña agachó su mirada algo deprimida._

_-¿Qué pasaría? – Preguntó el niño._

_-Te enamorarás de mí, es la maldición que yo tengo, yo tengo dentro de mí un mecanismo llamado "asesinato de órganos". – La pequeña extendió su brazo al niño y abrió su puño. – Hay varias cuchillas dentro de mi cuerpo, en el momento en que nuestro amor alcanza su punto crítico el mecanismo comenzará. "Abrazar una sola vez", el primer y último abrazo es el asesinato, es el final de nuestro amor. – La niña miró al techo con una sonrisa deprimente. – No puedo tomar las cuchillas por mí misma, tampoco las puedo detener. – La peliblanca se volteó al otro lado y volvió a agachar la mirada. – Así que olvídate de mí, no morirás si lo haces. –_

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué me hablas? – Preguntó el niño pelinegro con seguridad._

_-te veía solo… – _

_El chico se volteó y habló. – Entonces ven conmigo, el cuarto está por aquí. – Sin prestar mucha atención, el niño continuó caminando._

_-¿Me escuchaste? – Volteó confundida la muñeca._

_-No pasa nada. – Detuvo su andar. _

_-¿Por qué? – _

_El pequeño se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de aquella muñeca. – Se supone que tú amas a un muñeco. – _

_-¿Quién…eres…? – Preguntó la muñeca. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – _

_El pelinegro sonrió y le miró con dulzura a los ojos. - Kazami Shun… ¿Y tú? –_

_-¿Yo? Sovereignty… Sovereignty Perfection Doll. – _

_-Ven conmigo, Sovereignty-san. –_

_-De acuerdo… Pero ten en mente lo que estás haciendo… ¿Entendido? – _

_-Lo sé, así que no te preocupes, vamos. – _

_La muñeca bajó del pilar y camino detrás del humano que sostenía su mano._

**_Saikugan I: "Vestroia's Princess, Perfect Doll"_**

**_Capítulo 1: "Te Encontré"_**

-¿Qué demonios eres tú? – Un pelinegro de 13 años se veía furioso.

-No tengo porque decírselo a ustedes. – El rubio con el que combatía el pelinegro comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué demonios es él? – Un castaño que usaba un chaleco rojo corto sobre una playera desmangada amarilla comenzó a enfurecerse también.

-No lo entiendo… ¡Un humano común no puede hacer cosas como esas! – Una peliceleste de dos coletas que usaba una blusa amarilla con los tirantes rosas y una falda blanca se cuestionaba lo que había pasado…

**_-Horas Antes-_**

_-¡Vamos Shun, no seas así! – _

_-Dan tiene razón, solo es una película, ¡vamos! – _

_-Tengo otras cosas que hacer. – _

_-¡No! Tienes que venir con nosotros Shun-chan. – Una peligris morena tomaba del brazo a Shun mientras le jalaba para que accediera. _

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor. –_

_-Sí voy ¿prometen dejar de joder? – _

_-¡Sí! – Gritaron todos al unísono. _

_-Vámonos entonces, Marucho debe estar esperándolos. – _

_-Tienes razón, ¡todos al cine! –_

_En ese momento el tiempo se congeló y un aura de colores claros envolvió el lugar._

_-¿Una batalla? ¿En este momento? – _

_-¿Quién podrá ser…? – _

_-¡Marucho-kun! – _

_Los chicos corrieron hasta el lugar de la batalla, efectivamente… El menor del equipo estaba luchando con un joven de 15 años extraño, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos dorados y piel blanca, su vestimenta era una gabardina negra, una playera desmangada dorada, un pantalón negro, dos guantes dorados y unos tenis negros con franjas doradas, sonreía macabramente y parecía que el menor estaba perdiendo._

_-¡Marucho! – Todos corrieron hacía el chico frustrado. -¿Qué sucede Marucho-kun? – _

_-Si esto sigue así voy a perder… - _

_-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! – Una pelinaranja que vestía una gabardina desmangada color crema, con una blusa desmangada verde y unos shorts blancos se dirigió furiosa al contrincante._

_-No busco pelear con escoria… Deseo pelear con Kazami-sama. – _

_-¿Kazami-sama? – _

_-¿Por qué conmigo? – _

_-No tengas miedo de perder, solo mandaré a tu Bakugan a la Dimensión de la Perdición. – El rubio comenzó a reír lunáticamente, lo cual hizo a Shun salir de sus casillas._

_-Acepto el maldito reto. – _

_-¡Shun-chan! Es peligroso… - _

_-No hables morenita, esto es entre Kazami-sama y yo… - En un dialecto raro, el de ojos dorados comenzó a pronunciar una oración que hizo que tanto el Bakugan como las cartas de Marucho regresaran a manos del chico. – Adelante, Kazami-sama. – _

_-¡Impresionante! – _

_-¿Cómo hizo eso? -_

_-¡Carta Portal lista! – Shun lanzó su carta al campo de batalla. - ¡Bakugan surge! – El pelinegro lanzó a su Bakugan en ese momento. _

_-Skyress Ventus, no me sorprende mucho… ¡Carta Portal lista! ¡Bakugan Surge! - El chico lanzó su Bakugan a la carta de Shun. _

_-¿Un Blade Tigrrera? –_

_-¿Cómo es posible? - _

_- Ventus contra Heos, será interesante ¿no crees? – _

_-¡No me subestimes! –_

**_-Actualidad-_**

-Es la última batalla y ese tipo lleva ventaja… -

-¿Qué vas a hacer Shun-chan? –

-_"Mierda, mierda ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera yo lo sé… ¿Qué voy a hacer?" – _

-Me estoy aburriendo, acabaré de una vez contigo… Blade Tigrrera hay que acabar esto de una vez. –

-_"¿Qué voy a hacer? Un ataque más y Skyress perderá…" – _

-¡No te atrevas a atacar! –

Una voz femenina desconocida se escuchó detrás de los Peleadores Bakugan.

-¡No interfieras escoria! –

-No me llames así… No tienes ese derecho. –

-¿Una peleadora? –

-¿Cómo llegó a aquí? –

-_"Esa voz… La conozco…" –_

-Pelea conmigo, una batalla solamente, el perdedor entrega su Bakugan al ganador, ¿aceptas el trato? –

-Me parece bien… ¡Te haré llorar maldita mocosa! – La chica utilizó el mismo dialecto extraño que el rubio usó antes, haciendo que el campo quedara libre y los Bakugan regresaran con sus respectivos dueños. - ¿Preparado? –

-¡Carta Portal lista! – Gritaron ambos al unísono mientras tiraban su carta al campo de batalla.

-Tú primero. –

-Como quiera la dama, ¡Bakugan surge! – Blade Tigrrera volvió a aparecer en el campo de batalla. – Tu turno. –

-Je… ¡Bakugan surge! – Un Bakugan extraño apareció en el campo de batalla, un zorro de 9 colas negro con las puntas de la cola, las orejas, los ojos y parte de las patas color violeta intenso, todos se impresionaron.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? –

-Nunca había visto algo así… -

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! –

-¡Mi Bakugan! Nixevelius Darkus. –

-Tira el monstruo que quieras, ganaré. ¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Movimiento de Luz! – _El poder G de Blade Tigrrera se duplicó.

_-_¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Patético… ¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Ojo de Zorro! – _Los G's de Blade Tigrrera se restaron a la mitad.

_-_No subestimes niña, ¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Colmillo Hyper Veloz! – _La capacidad de Nixevelius se anula, por lo tanto los G's de Blade Tigrrera se duplican y recibe 300 G's de la oponente.

-Idiota… ¡Carta Portal abierta! – Una niebla oscura comenzó a rodear a ambos Bakugan. - ¡Eve acaba con él de una vez! ¡Poder Activado! _¡Niebla Fúnebre! – _

Ambos Bakugan regresaron a manos de sus respectivos dueños.

-Cumple tu parte del trato, entrégame a tu Bakugan. –

-Maldita bruja… ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! –

-Eso no te incumbe, ¡dámelo! –

-¡Perra, lo pagarás! – El rubio aventó su Bakugan a la chica, quien lo tomó en su puño.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres un Shinzoku, no es así? –

-Veo que tu igual… Soy descendiente de los Matsumoto, mi nombre es Kirio, ¡recuérdalo escoria! – El campo se desvaneció y junto a él Kirio…

Todos los luchadores se quedaron impresionados mientras observaban a la chica que conversaba con su Bakugan. – Lo hiciste bien, gracias Eve. –

-_No ha sido nada, Nagi. –_

-Kazami-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido? –

-¿Eh? –

-¿Shun-chan, la conoces? –

-¿Quién es ella? –

-Te he dicho que no me digas así, somos amigos ¿o no es así, Nagisa? –

-Lo siento, Shun-chan. – La castaña voltea a verlo y el a ella, Shun se acerca e intenta abrazarla, pero ella se quita y le mira. – No me toques… Estoy maldita… -

-Tsk… - Shun ignora el comentario de la chica y la abraza. – No me importa… ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo Na-chan? –

-Shun-chan… ¡Shun-chan! – La chica abraza con fuerza a su recién encontrado amigo. – Te extrañé… Te extrañé demasiado… -

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste? –

-No me fui… Me secuestraron… -

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Shun-chan… Yo… Yo ya no soy la misma… -

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Yo soy… Yo soy… -

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quién es ella Shun? –

-Cierto, chicos ella es Fujiwara Nagisa, una vieja amiga de la infancia… -

-Es un placer conocerlos, soy Fujiwara Nagisa y estoy a sus órdenes. –

-Na-chan, ellos son Kuso Dan, Misaki Runo, Makimoto Julie, Marukura Marucho y Gehabich Alice. –

-Es un gusto en conocerte Nagisa-san. – Alice le sonrió.

-Se bienvenida. – Dijo Runo.

-Es un gusto conocerte. – Julie le saludó.

-Es un placer conocerte, espero que seamos amigos. – Se dirigió Marucho a la castaña.

-Para lo que necesites puedes contar conmigo, somos amigos ahora. – Dijo Dan tomándole la mano.

-Muchas gracias a todos, me alegro de que Shun-chan ya no está solo… Gracias por cuidar de él. –

-Oye… ¿Qué era ese dialecto que tú y ese tal Kirio utilizaron? –

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿Y qué es un Shinzoku? –

-Ese dialecto se llama "Vestroiano" y un Shinzoku es un habitante de Seisakoku. –

-¿Vestroiano? ¿Seisakoku? –

-¿Qué es eso? –

-¿Eh? ¿No lo saben? ¿Pelean con los Bakugan y no lo saben? –

-Conocemos acerca de Vestroia, pero… Nunca habíamos oído de eso. –

-Nee~ Dragonoid, ¿me ayudarías a explicarles? –

-¿Conoces a Drago? –

-Sí, es un viejo amigo de mamá ¿verdad? –

-_Sí, cuanto tiempo sin verle Majestad. – _

_-_¡¿Majestad?! –

_-_¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –

_-_Les explicaré, ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado? –

_-_Claro, por aquí. –

_-_Oye Nagisa, ven por favor. – Shun tomó a Nagisa del brazo y se apartaron un poco del grupo. – No les digas todo aún, ¿de acuerdo? –

_-_¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –

-Solo confía en mí y trata de darles la menos información posible, si descubren ahora lo que eres y lo que tienes que hacer estaríamos en graves problemas tú y yo, ¿lo entiendes verdad? –

-Sí, no te preocupes Shun-chan. –

-Bueno, regresemos. –

-¡Sí! –

Así, todos se dirigieron a un callejón totalmente solo y aislado, los chicos dirigieron sus miradas a la castaña esperando a que pronunciara palabra alguna.

-Bien, les contaré… ¿Están listos? –

-Sí, cuéntanos. –

-Bien… Aquí voy entonces… -

Todo el lugar se llenó de un silencio profundo…

-Es una historia lejana… -

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	2. Nagisa vs Masquerade: Duelo de Recuerdos

-Bien, les contaré… ¿Están listos? –

-Sí, cuéntanos. –

-Bien… Aquí voy entonces… -

Todo el lugar se llenó de un silencio profundo…

-Es una historia lejana… Han pasado ya 800 años desde que eso sucedió… Vestroia no es únicamente habitado por Bakugan, existen distintas especies muy similares a los Humanos, entre ellas se encuentran los "Shinzoku", una especie altamente respetada por ser un Reino muy pacífico, amistoso y fuertemente armado en caso de que se necesitara, ese Reino es llamado "Seisakoku", en él reina una persona con poderes sorprendentes a la que se llama "Maou". –

-¿Maou? ¿Qué eso no significa…? –

-"Rey o Reina Demonio", así es… El Maou de Seisakoku desde hace muchísimo tiempo ha sido también el Maou de Vestroia, otra de las razones de que Seisakoku fuera altamente respetado como Reino… Pero hace 800 años la última Maou fue asesinada brutalmente por un extraño de nombre "Ayanokouji Leon" que buscaba apoderarse del poder de Seisakoku y de esa manera dominar por completo a Vestroia… Yo soy descendiente de la Ex-Maou Lunatique Alazon de Seisakoku, una vez que cumpla mi misión podré regresar a mi hogar y retomar el lugar que me corresponde como Maou de Vestroia y de Seisakoku. –

-¿Eres un Demonio? –

-No exactamente… Es algo difícil de explicar… -

-¡Espera! – Dan se levantó exaltado de su asiento. - ¡¿Tienes 800 años?! –

-Apenas cumpliré los 795 años. –

-¡¿QUEEE?! –

-¿Y cuál es tu misión? – Alice la miró fijamente esperando respuesta alguna.

-Leon creó un ejército de herramientas y muñecos malditos a los que denominó como "Perfect Dolls" y "Cursed Tools", pero varios Shinzoku junto con otras especies más, incluidos los Bakugan, se unieron a su ejército para obtener el poder absoluto sobre Vestroia… Mi misión es impedir eso, debo detener y, si es necesario, eliminar a todos aquellos que estén con Leon en esto. –

-_Su Majestad, últimamente Vestroia ha decaído fuertemente debido a que Naga desea el máximo poder y ha tratado de robar el "Núcleo de Infinidad" después de que absorbiera el "Núcleo Silente". – _

_-_¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Eso no es posible! –

_-_Es cierto, por eso los Bakugan aparecieron en la Tierra… -

_-_¡Maldición! Debí estar ahí para impedirlo… -

_-_Na-chan… - Shun trató de tocar el hombro de Nagisa, pero la joven se sacó del toque.

_-_Estoy bien… - Nagisa levanta la mirada seriamente. - ¿Dónde se encuentra el Núcleo de Infinidad? –

_-Aun no conocemos la ubicación en donde se encuentra pero sabemos que está en el Mundo Humano. – _

-Me alegro… - Todos guardan silencio durante unos segundos, pero Nagisa lo corta al poco tiempo. - ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? –

-Salvaremos el Núcleo de Infinidad y restauraremos a Vestroia cueste lo que cueste. – Dan dijo con entusiasmo y a la vez con decisión.

-De acuerdo… Los apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, después de todo es mí deber como futura Maou de Vestroia. –

**_Saikugan I: "Vestroia's Princess, Perfect Doll"_**

**_Capítulo 2: "Nagisa vs Masquerade: Duelo de Recuerdos"_**

-Hay una cosa más que debes saber Na-chan. – Shun habló por fin.

-¿A qué te refieres Shun-chan? –

-Hay un peleador Darkus que se hace llamar "Masquerade" y que ha estado robando sus Bakugan a muchos niños en todo el mundo. -

-Ha ganado todas las batallas en las que ha participado y rápidamente logró posicionarse en el puesto #1 de todo el mundo. –

-¿Masquerade? ¿Darkus? Eso… -

_-Nagisa-san, ¿acaso él no es...? – _

-Hablaremos después sobre eso Eve… - Nagisa dirigió su mirada a los chicos de nuevo. – Shun-chan, ven conmigo por favor. –

-De acuerdo. –

-¡Oígan chicos no se vayan! ¡Esperen! –

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos Dan. –

-Marucho tiene razón, lo mejor sería dejarles hablar a solas. –

-Pero… Eso no es justo… ¡También quiero saber! –

Los peleadores decidieron seguir su propio camino y se separaron… Pero por su parte, Shun y Nagisa se encontraban en el hogar del joven Kazami conversando…

-¿Conoces a Masquerade? –

-No es tanto que lo conozca… Realmente nunca le he visto en persona, pero… Él es… Él es mi hermano… -

-¿Qué dices? –

-Esa extraña máscara que usa es una "Cursed Tool" que recibió el nombre de "Dark Masquerade", tal vez eso tenga relación con su Bakugan Darkus. –

-¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Le asesinarás? –

-Por mucho que sea una Cursed Tool no puedo asesinarle… ¡Es mi hermano! Haré lo posible por traerlo al lado nuestro como un amigo. –

-Y… ¿Qué planeas hacer? –

-Le retaré a un duelo… -

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Si pierdes la batalla perderás con ella a Eve. –

-¡Lo sé! Pero no tengo otra alternativa… -

-Piénsalo, tómate tu tiempo para hacerlo. –

-¡No hay otra opción! ¿O acaso prefieres que llegue a atacarlo como lo que soy? –

-No te sobrepases Nagisa, ahora lo que menos necesitamos es perder a Eve contra Masquerade. –

-No perderé, te prometo que no perderé. –

-Pero Nagisa… -

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido? –

-No, pero… -

-Entonces no hables más… ¿Vale? –

Nagisa sonrió amablemente que hizo que Shun finalmente se diera por vencido y aceptara que la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado se batiera en una batalla Bakugan contra Masquerade…

-Solo te pido un favor… -

-¿Cuál es? –

-No le digas nada a los chicos, por favor… -

-¿Por qué? –

-No quiero que me vean en caso de que necesitara pelear contra Masquerade cuerpo a cuerpo… ¿Guardarás el secreto? –

-Está bien… Pero yo estaré ahí para lo que suceda. –

-Gracias Shun-chan. –

**_-Kioto, Japón, 1:35 pm ~ 1 Semana Después-_**

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Masquerade? ¿Qué es lo que deseas? –

-Creo que tú sabes eso mejor que nadie… -

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Responde! –

-Respóndeme algo tu primero… ¿Por qué estás en este mundo? ¿Cómo fue que después de 800 años de estar desaparecida de Vestroia y de todo el universo apareciste junto a Kuso Dan y sus amigos? –

-Eso no te incumbe, lo que haya pasado en todo este tiempo es asunto mío únicamente. –

-Ambos sabemos que tú no perteneces a este mundo… ¡Y muy pronto tampoco pertenecerás a Vestroia! –

-¡Cállate! ¡Vestroia me necesita como fuente de poder! –

-Cuando se cumpla nuestro objetivo solamente serás una basura más reciclada en la Dimensión de la Perdición. –

-No juegues conmigo, ¡soy la futura Maou de Vestroia! –

-Demuéstrame entonces el poder de la "Maou". –

-Con mucho gusto lo haré… -

-_¡Campo Bakugan Abierto! – _Ambos gritaron al unísono con sus cartas en mano, el tiempo se congeló de inmediato y ambos aparecieron en el campo de batalla, ninguno borraba esa sonrisa de seguridad en sus rostros. - ¡Carta Portal Lista! _– _Ambos arrojaron sus cartas al campo de batalla y se miraron fijamente a los ojos…

-¡Carta de la Perdición Lista!_ – _El chico rubio dejó caer aquella carta "maldita" al campo de batalla.-¡Bakugan Surge!_ - _Darkus Reaper fue llamado a escenario por Masquerade.

-¡Bakugan Surge!_ – _Un Saurus Darkus apareció frente al Reaper de Masquerade. – Ten en cuenta que no tendré piedad de ti aunque seas mi Onii-sama. –

_-_Entonces tampoco tendré piedad de ti aun cuando seas mi hermana menor. ¡Bakugan pelea! _–_

Ambos Bakugan comenzaron a pelear entre ellos…

-¡Poder Activado!_ ¡Brillo Saurus! – _50 G's fueron agregados a Darkus Saurus, aumentando sus puntuación a 400 G's.

-¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Dimensión Doble! – _Los G's de Saurus regresan a 350.

-_"Tengo que pensar en algo pronto… No puedo permitir que Onii-sama gane." _¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Dimensión Darkus! "Onii-sama también domina el elemento Darkus… Puede que sea una desventaja para mí pero debo intentarlo… - _Los G's de Saurus aumentaron a 450.

-¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Dimensión Cuatro! – _Los G's de Saurus regresaron a 350. – Deja de jugar y derrótalo Reaper. –

-_Entendido. – _

Segundos fueron los que pasaron cuando Reaper mandó al Saurus de Nagisa a la Dimensión de la Perdición.

_-Batalla uno terminada, ganador: Reaper Darkus. –_

-¿Es lo mejor que la Maou puede hacer? Qué patético. –

-¡CALLATE! ¡Carta Portal Lista! ¡Bakugan Surge! – Un Juggernoid Darkus apareció en el campo de batalla…

La historia se repitió y no pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando el segundo Bakugan de la castaña había sido enviado a la Dimensión de la Perdición… Estaba harta y a la vez asustada… Si tiraba a su Guardiana estaría en riesgo de perderla para siempre, si no le tiraba perdería a otro Bakugan caído en la Dimensión de la Perdición… Fuera cual fuera su decisión sabía que tenía riesgo de perder a un Bakugan querido…

-No me falles ahora… ¡Bakugan Surge! – Nixevelius apareció en el campo de batalla.

-Ya era hora de que mostraras a tu gatita de 9 colas. –

-¡No te dejaré ganarme esta vez! ¡Poder Activado! _¡Niebla Fúnebre! – _Los G's de Eve aumentaron a 410 y dicha Bakugan comenzó a luchar contra Reaper.

-Esto es ridículo… ¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Dimensión Doble! – _Los G's de Nixevelius regresaron a ser 360, pero la batalla aún seguía en pie…

-¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Abismo Darkus! – _Los G's de ambos Bakugan aumentaron 100 G's, quedando Eve con 460 y Reaper con 470.

_-"¡Maldición! Olvidé que esa Carta Portal aumenta los G's de todos los Bakugan Darkus en el campo de batalla… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!" -_

-¡Derrótala Reaper! –

-¡DETENTEEE~! –

Una luz intensa envolvió el lugar… Pocos segundos después el Campo Bakugan desapareció y en el suelo yacía Nagisa sentada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_-Duelo terminado, ganador: Reaper Darkus. - _

-Perdí… -

-La vida en este mundo es injusta hermanita, por esa razón lo convertiremos en un mundo unido a Vestroia donde todo será mejor… ¡El mundo perfecto! ¿No es una gran idea? –

-Vestroia y la Tierra no pueden unirse… ¡El Maou de la Tierra y la Maou de Vestroia no pueden co-existir en un mundo así! –

-Es por eso que ustedes los Maou se convertirán en nuestra fuente de poder… No será necesario que se sobres fuercen ya que únicamente extraeremos el poder que está en su interior. –

-No puedes hacer esto… ¡Nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo! –

-¡Tú no perteneces a este mundo! Yo sí. –

Masquerade arroja un Bakugan a su hermana menor. – Puedes quedarte con Nixevelius si deseas, tómalo como un obsequio de mi parte por lo que harás por nosotros en un futuro. –

-Ven con nosotros Onii-sama… Únete a nosotros para salvar a Vestroia y a este mundo… ¡No tenemos que quedarnos aquí, podemos irnos si así lo deseas! Ven conmigo Onii-sama, por favor…Te necesito… -

-Yo no te necesito a ti ni a esos humanos… Déjate de ridiculeces. –

-¡Espera, Onii-sama! –

Una ráfaga de viento sopló y Masquerade desapareció con ella, Nagisa no pudo contener sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente… Había perdido a dos grandes amigos y estuvo a punto de perder a lo más importante en su vida… Shun llegó corriendo al lugar y, al ver a Nagisa llorando de esa manera, se dio cuenta rápidamente que las cosas no habían salido como la ojiazul lo planeó…

-¡Nagisa! ¿Qué sucedió? –

-Perdí… Lo perdí todo… Perdí dos Bakugan… Perdí mi orgullo… Y… Perdí a mi Onii-sama… -

-Nagisa… -

-Soy un asco… ¡Soy un asco! ¡Ni siquiera como Maou pude ayudar a dos Bakugan que me necesitaban! –

-¡No digas eso Nagisa! Eres una excelente Maou, te lo aseguro… Así que no digas esas cosas. –

-Shun-chan… ¡Shun! – Nagisa abrazó fuertemente a Shun, quien correspondió dicha acción. - ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –

-No ha sido tu culpa, no lo ha sido… Así que no llores más… -

_-"No puedo darme por vencida aún… Tengo que traer de vuelta a mi Onii-sama… Tengo que salvar mis dos mundos… ¡Tengo que salvar a todos! Es mi deber… No tengo otra alternativa, tendré que buscar al Maou de la Tierra… Lo haré, ¡por mi Onii-sama! ¡Lo haré por él, por él!" –_

**_-Hogar de los Kuso, 5 pm-_**

-Quién iba a imaginar que Nagisa-san perdería contra Masquerade de esa manera… -

-Todos en la red están hablando de esa batalla, Masquerade la venció fácilmente sin que ella le ganara una sola vez. –

-Pobrecita de Fujiwara-san, debe estar destrozada en estos momentos. –

-Ni que lo digas Julie-san… -

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha hablado con Nagisa-san o con Shun en este tiempo? –

-No, quise comunicarme con ellos pero ninguno contesta. –

-¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos? ¿Y por qué no nos contaron que Nagisa planeaba enfrentar a Masquerade sola? Algo no me está gustando nada… -

-No podemos meternos en ese asunto Dan, después de todo lo que pase entre Shun y Nagisa se quedará entre ellos, así de simple. –

-En eso tienes razón Runo… Solo espero que nada malo suceda… -

-Nosotros esperamos lo mismo Dan, nosotros igual… -

-Nagisa, Shun… ¿En qué demonios están pensando ustedes dos? -

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	3. Batalla en Parejas

**_-Residencia Marukura, 11:35 am ~ Dos Días Después-_**

-Perdóneme por no haberles contado nada… Me he dado cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para pelear contra Masquerade. –

-No digas eso Nagisa-san, simplemente necesitamos trabajar en equipo. –

-Dan tiene razón, además con tu Nixevelius Darkus tenemos los 6 atributos de nuestro lado. –

-¡Es cierto Marucho! Tenemos la Haos Tigrrera de Runo, el Pyrus Dragonoid de Dan, el Aquos Preyas de Marucho, el Gorem Subterra de Julie, el Skyress Ventus de Shun y el Nixevelius Darkus de Nagisa-chan. –

-Así es, y con todos los atributos juntos podremos perfeccionar nuestras técnicas de pelea. –

-Y de esa manera lograremos vencer a Masquerade. –

-Así que no puedes darte por vencida en estos momentos Fujiwara-san. –

-Tienen razón chicos… No puedo permitir que Masquerade obtenga lo que desea. -

-¡Así se habla Nagisa! –

-Dan, Shun, quiero pedirles un favor. –

-¿Qué es? –

-Masquerade me ha retado mañana a las 4pm en el Parque para un duelo… Lo más seguro es que enviará a alguna persona en especial para luchar contra mí, quiero pedirles que me acompañen. –

-¿Una batalla? ¡Claro, cuenta con nosotros! ¿Verdad Shun? –

-¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo? Acabas de perder dos Bakugan. –

-Estoy segura… ¡Esta vez no permitiré que me derroten! –

-Nagisa-san… -

-¿Irán conmigo? –

-Por supuesto. –

-Gracias chicos. -

**_Saikugan I: "Vestroia's Princess, Perfect Doll"_**

**_Capítulo 3: "El Secreto de la Maou Parte 1: Batalla en Parejas"_**

-¿El Maou de la Tierra? –

-Así es, el Maou de la Tierra es alguien con bastante poder que se encarga de que la puerta a Vestroia se mantenga cerrada… Como Maou de Vestroia tengo mis poderes demasiado limitados en la Tierra, un Shinzoku no puede utilizar sus poderes aquí, pero yo sí aunque muy limitadamente y puedo correr riesgos de perder la conciencia por un corto tiempo. –

-¿Y para qué necesitas ver al Maou de la Tierra? –

-Para pedirle ayuda en este caso, lamentablemente no conozco ni sé quién sea el Maou de la Tierra… Después de la muerte de la Ex-Maou Alazon se perdió toda conexión con el Maou terrestre ya que la puerta fue cerrada para evitar que Leon escapara al Mundo Humano. –

-¿Cómo reconocerás que es el Maou de la Tierra? –

-Lo sabré en ese momento, es algo difícil de explicar, por eso simplemente confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? –

-De acuerdo, confiaré en ti Nagisa. –

-Gracias Alice-san. –

-No tienes que agradecer nada, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. –

-Eres una buena amiga. –

**_-Parque Central, 3:58pm ~ Al Día Siguiente-_**

-¿Ustedes son los Peleadores Bakugan? –

-¡Así es! Supongo que ustedes son los títeres que Masquerade envió en esta ocasión. –

-Ustedes son tres y nosotros dos. –

-Solamente dos de ustedes pueden luchar. –

-¿Tienen miedo de perder? –

-¡Claro que no! Pero Masquerade dijo que solamente debíamos luchar contra Dan Kuso y un amigo de él. –

-Lamentablemente no podrán luchar contra él en esta ocasión. –

-¿Nagisa-san de qué hablas? –

-Tranquilízate Dan-chan, Shun-chan y yo nos encargaremos de esto ¿vale? –

-De acuerdo. –

-¿Estas lista preciosa? –

-_¡Campo Bakugan Abierto! – _

En el momento en que los cuatro gritaron al unísono aquellas palabras el tiempo se congeló y los cinco chicos aparecieron en el Campo de Batalla: Haruka y Kaito eran los nombres de los chicos contra los que pelearían Shun y Nagisa.

-¡Carta de la Perdición Lista! – Dijeron los dos chicos al momento en que tiraban al campo de batalla aquellas cartas malditas.

-¡Carta Portal Lista! – Gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

-Las damas primero. –

-Escoria… ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Nagisa hizo el primer movimiento al lanzar su Bakugan. - ¡Darkus Stinglash Surge! –

-Entonces iré yo, ¡Bakugan Pelea! – El chico de 15 años pelinegro de ojos grisáceos de nombre Kaito lanzó su Bakugan a una Carta Portal distinta a la que se encontraba bajo Stinglash. - ¡Haos Saurus Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Shun hizo el tercer tiro y lanzó su Bakugan a la carta que se encontraba frente a la de Heos Saurus. - ¡Ventus Ravenoid Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – El joven de 14 años de cabello plateado y ojos cafés de nombre Haruka hizo su movimiento lanzando su Bakugan a la única Carta Portal vacía. - ¡Pyrus Gargonoid Surge! –

-Es hora de comenzar con esto, ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Nagisa lanzó su segundo Bakugan a la Carta Portal en la que se encontraba Saurus. - ¡Darkus Centipoid Pelea! –

_-Batalla uno iniciada. Saurus 400 G's, Centipoid 400 G's. - _

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Ambos chicos gritaron al unísono y sucesivamente ambos Bakugan comenzaron a luchar entre ellos.

-¡Poder Activado! _¡Brillo Saurus! – _

_-Saurus aumenta 50 G's. – _

-No te dejaré… ¡Poder Activado! _¡Asalto Espía! – _

_-Detectando sustracción, Saurus pierde 100 G's, Centipoid aumenta a 500 G's. –_

-No cantes victoria tan rápido lindura… ¡Poder Activado! _¡Pyrus Rápido! –_

_-Detectando movimiento, Pyrus Gargonoid entra a la batalla, combinación de poder aumenta a 710 G's. –_

_-_¡Carta Portal Lista! ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Shun arrojó su segundo Bakugan al campo de batalla. - ¡Ventus Monarus Surge! ¡Poder Activado! _¡Pelea Aérea! –_ Monarus voló libremente por las cartas y ayudó a Centipoid.

_-_¡Carta Portal Abierta! –

_-Saurus aumenta a 400 G's, combinación de poder aumenta a 760 G's. – _

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Gran Bajo! – _

_-Carta Portal anulada, Haos Saurus disminuye 50 G's. – _

_-_Esto se vuelve tedioso… ¡Gargonoid ataca! ¡Poder Activado! _¡Juicio de Fuego! – _

-¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Relación Diagonal Pyrus con Darkus! – _

_-Centipoid aumenta a 600 G's. -_

_-_Centipoid sigue teniendo menos poder que sus Bakugan juntos… -

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Tornado Parmecir! – _

Saurus y Gargonoid salen fuera de batalla en ese momento debido al ataque realizado por Monarus.

-No servirá de nada niño, ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Haos Serpenoid Surge! – Kaito lanzó su Bakugan hacía la carta en la que estaba Stinglash.

-_Batalla dos iniciada, Serpenoid 320 G's, Stinglash 350 G's. – _

-¡Poder Activado! _¡Haos Darkus! – _

_-Serpenoid aumenta a 420 G's, Stinglash disminuye a 250 G's. – _

_-_¡Carta Portal Abierta! –

_-Serpenoid aumenta 100 G's. – _

-¡Acaba con Stinglash ahora, Serpenoid! –

Un ataque de Serpenoid envió a Stinglash a la Dimensión de la Perdición.

-_Batalla dos finalizada, ganador: Haos Serpenoid. – _

-Mi Stinglash ha… -

-No te preocupes Nagisa, lo vengaré por ti. –

-Hablas demasiado chico, ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Pyrus Robotallion Surge! –

_-Tercera batalla iniciada: Robotallion 310 G's, Monarus 330 G's. – _

-¡Poder Activado! _¡Viento Destructor! – _

_-Monarus aumenta a 430 G's. – _

_-_¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Aplicación Robotallion! –_

_-Robotallion aumenta a 360 G's. – _

-¡Carta Portal Activada! –

Monarus atacó a Robotallion y la batalla finalizó.

_-Batalla tres finalizada, ganador: Ventus Monarus. – _

_-_Yo me encargo Haru, ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Haos Griffon Surge! –

_-Batalla cuatro iniciada: Haos Griffon 350 G's, Darkus Centipoid 600 G's. – _

-¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Relación Darkus con Haos! – _

_-Aumento detectado, Griffon aumenta 50 G's. – _

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Asalto Espía! – _

_-Griffon disminuye 100 G's, Centipoid aumenta a 700 G's. – _

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Venomous Beast Attribute Smash! – _

_-Griffon aumenta a 400 G's, Centipoid disminuye a 450 G's. – _

_-_¡Carta Portal Abierta! _–_

_-Centipoid aumenta 50 G's. - _

En cuestión de segundos Griffon fue vencido y Centipoid regresó a manos de Nagisa.

-_Batalla cuatro finalizada, ganador: Darkus Centipoid. – _

_-_Es mi turno… ¡Carta Portal Lista! ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Pyrus Griffon Surge! –

_-_Déjame esto a mi Nagisa, tengo un plan. –

_-_De acuerdo. –

_-_¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Ventus Falconeer Surge! –

_-Batalla cinco iniciada, Pyrus Griffon 350 G's, Ventus Falconeer 340 G's. – _

-¡Poder Activado! _¡Relación Ventus-Pyrus! – _

_-Falconeer aumenta a 440 G's. – _

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Tornado de Fuego! – _

_-Griffon aumenta a 450 G's, Falconeer disminuye a 340 G's. – _

_-_¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Batalla de Cuatro! – _Una barrera separó a Falconeer de Griffon. – Ahora Nagisa. -

-Bien, ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Darkus Mantris Surge! –

-¡Kaito! –

-De acuerdo, ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Haos Juggernoid Surge! –

La barrera desapareció y los cuatro Bakugan aparecieron frente a frente.

-¿Lista? –

-Por supuesto, ¡Habilidad Activada! _¡Doble Machete! –_

_-Mantris aumenta a 450 G's. – _

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Escudo de Relámpagos! – _

_-Mantris disminuye a 350 G's, Juggernoid aumenta 50 G's. – _

_-_¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Relación Diagonal Ventus con Haos! – _

_-Falconeer aumenta a 440 G's. Movimiento detectado, Pyrus Griffon y Haos Juggernoid combinación de poder a 830 G's, Darkus Mantris y Ventus Falconeer combinación de poder a 790 G's. – _

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Relación Darkus-Haos! – _

_-Mantris aumenta 100 G's, combinación de poder aumenta a 890 G's. – _

-¡Ataca Falconeer! –

-¡Vamos Mantris! –

Un ataque en equipo bastó para eliminar a dos Bakugan del campo de batalla.

-_Batalla cinco finalizada, ganadores: Ventus Falconeer y Darkus Mantris. - _

-Estos dos me están comenzando a sacar de quicio… ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Haruka no perdió el tiempo y lanzó su último Bakugan. - ¡Pyrus Gargonoid Surge! –

-Bien amiga, ¿estás lista? ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Nagisa lanzó su Bakugan hacía Gargonoid. - ¡Nixevelius Darkus Surge! –

_-Batalla Final Iniciada: Gargonoid 360 G's, Nixevelius 410 G's. -_

-¿Qué es esa cosa? Nah~ No importa ¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Relación Diagonal Pyrus con Darkus! – _

_-Gargonoid aumenta a 460 G's. –_

-¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Pelea de Cuatro! –_

-Vamos amigo, ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Ventus Skyress Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Haos Saurus Surge! –

-¿Estás listo Shun-chan? ¡Poder Activado! _¡Niebla Fúnebre! _–

-Más que nunca, ¡Poder Activado! _¡Nobleza Verde Viento Violento! –_

_-Movimiento detectado, Pyrus Gargonoid y Haos Saurus 810 G's, Darkus Nixevelius y Ventus Skyress 1120 G's. – _

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –

Un ataque combinado de Skyress y Nixevelius bastó para dar fin al duelo…

_-Batalla terminada, ganadores: Darkus Nixevelius y Ventus Skyress. –_

El Campo de Batalla desapareció y el tiempo se descongeló.

-Perdimos… -

-¡Así se hace chicos! Sabía que lo lograrían. – Dan abrazó a sus dos amigos que salieron victoriosos de aquella batalla.

-Me han decepcionado chicos… - Masquerade apareció en el lugar, haciendo que ambos chicos salieran corriendo asustados dejando en el suelo los tiradores y las Cartas de la Perdición. – Son un par de inútiles. –

-¡Masquerade! –

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Kuso Dan. –

-¿Acaso no puedes pelear de frente con nosotros? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder? –

-Por supuesto que no, pero aún no es el momento de pelear con ustedes. –

-¡Espera! ¡Onii-sama! –

-¡¿Onii-sama?! – Dan se sorprendió al escuchar a Nagisa decir eso.

-¡Ya detente Onii-sama! ¡Te lo ruego! –

-Por desgracia para mí solo eres una basura más que eliminar ahora. –

-¡Pero…Onii-sama! –

-Te veré muy pronto… Y te daré un consejo, cuida muy bien de tu Nixevelius ya que puede que lo pierdas pronto. – Masquerade sonrió malévolamente. – Buena suerte, Sovereignty-san. –

-¡Espera, Onii-sama! ¡ONII-SAMA! – Masquerade desapareció del lugar entre una ráfaga de viento.

-¿Onii-sama? ¿Sovereignty? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes son ocultan? –

-Dan-chan… _"Ya no puedo ocultarlo más… Tengo que confesarlo…" _Dan-chan, yo… Yo… -

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	4. Nagisa, Dan, Shun y el Plan de la Maou

-¡Espera! ¡Onii-sama! –

-¡¿Onii-sama?! – Dan se sorprendió al escuchar a Nagisa decir eso.

-¡Ya detente Onii-sama! ¡Te lo ruego! –

-Por desgracia para mí solo eres una basura más que eliminar ahora. –

-¡Pero…Onii-sama! –

-Te veré muy pronto… Y te daré un consejo, cuida muy bien de tu Nixevelius ya que puede que lo pierdas pronto. – Masquerade sonrió malévolamente. – Buena suerte, Sovereignty-san. –

-¡Espera, Onii-sama! ¡ONII-SAMA! – Masquerade desapareció del lugar entre una ráfaga de viento.

-¿Onii-sama? ¿Sovereignty? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes son ocultan? –

-Dan-chan… _"Ya no puedo ocultarlo más… Tengo que confesarlo…" _Dan-chan, yo… Yo… -

**_Saikugan I: "Vestroia's Princess, Perfect Doll"_**

**_Capítulo 4: "El Secreto de la Maou Parte 2: Nagisa, Dan, Shun y el Plan de la Maou"_**

-¡Responde Nagisa! ¿Quién eres y por qué llamaste así a Masquerade? –

-Eso no es de tu-… -

-Mi verdadero nombre es Sovereignty Perfection Doll… Soy una Perfect Doll. –

-¡¿Qué dices?! –

-Fui creada como una Muñeca de Tortura por Lunatique Alazon, la Ex-Maou de Seisakoku, mi nombre fue Sovereignty Perfection Doll… Pero un día Lion atacó a mi creadora y le asesinó, después de eso me tomó, modifico mi cuerpo y me maldijo convirtiéndome en una Perfect Doll. –

-Es mentira… ¿Entonces Masquerade es una Perfect Doll? –

-No, Masquerade es una Cursed Tool, su nombre es "Masquerade in Kubrick". –

-¿Masquerade in Kubrick? –

-Así es, al ser una Cursed Tool se convirtió en mi Onii-sama, pero tenía años sin verlo… Ahora que me he reencontrado con Masquerade debo pelear contra él… Esto es un maldito hoyo del que nunca logro salir… La vida me odia. –

-¿Por qué no pensabas decírnoslo? –

-Pensé que si se enteraban de que yo era hermana de Masquerade comenzarían a desconfiar de mí, además… Shun-chan me pidió que no les dijera nada. –

-¿Por qué Shun? ¿Por qué querías esconderlo? –

-No es algo de tu incumbencia, y más te vale que guardes silencio respecto a esto. –

-¡¿Por qué?! Los demás deben saberlo. –

Shun empujó a Dan hacía la pared y le tomó con furia de la playera mientras le miraba con rabia a los ojos. – He dicho que no deben enterarse, he pasado por muchas cosas para proteger a Sovereignty como para que vengas a arruinar todo. –

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Shun? –

-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia. –

-Pero-… -

-¡Ya deténganse por favor! No quiero que pelen… Shun-chan, detente por favor… -

-Nagisa-san… -

-Sovereignty-san… -

-Por favor… Voy a estar bien Shun-chan, te lo prometí ¿no es así? –

Shun suelta a Dan y abraza con sentimiento a Sovereignty. – Perdóname, no quería hacerte sentir así… Lo siento. –

-No… Está bien, porque Shun-chan está conmigo. – Nagisa correspondió el abrazo. – No volveré a lastimar a nadie, es una promesa. –

-Sí… Gracias Sovereignty-san. –

-De acuerdo… - Dan miró a ambos chicos. – Guardaré el secreto solamente si prometen que me contarán todo lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? –

-Sí, lo prometo Dan-chan. –

-Bien, entonces está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte ¿vale? –

-¡Sí! –

**_-Residencia Marukura ~ 2 Horas Después-_**

-Cada vez son más chicos los que Masquerade está controlando… - Alice apretaba un poco su gabardina de los nervios…

-Si no hacemos algo pronto muchos Bakugan seguirán siendo enviados a la Dimensión de la Perdición… - Runo puso una mirada seria que hizo que los demás se pusieran más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

-Realmente no sé qué deberíamos hacer… - Todos miraron a Nagisa con confusión cuando pronuncio esas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres Fujiwara-san? – Julie se puso de pie y la miró fijamente. -¡Es obvio que debemos detener al Dr. Michael y a Masquerade! –

-¡No lo entiendes Makimoto-san! – Nagisa se puso de pie y miro fija y furiosamente a la peligris frente a ella. – Estamos hablando del abuelo de Alice-chan… No importan las cosas malas que haya hecho, eso no justifica que estemos tratando con un familiar de alguno de nosotros… Además… - Hizo una pequeña pausa, trago seco y después suspiro para proseguir con lo que decía. – Quiero seguir a Masquerade… -

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Marucho se confundió aún más cuando su "Onee-chan" dijo eso. - ¿Por qué quieres seguir a Masquerade? –

-Quiero saber quién es la persona que le proporciona la información a Masquerade… De alguna u otra forma nos ha encontrado y quiero saber cómo lo hace… Solo eso. –

-Nagisa-san… - Shun la miró por unos segundos y luego se paró a un lado de ella. – No te dejaré hacer eso. –

-¡¿Por qué?! –

-¡Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe! – Shun la tomó de los hombros con firmeza y posesividad… Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Shun la trataba como una "Muñeca" de la cual era "Dueño". – No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por aquello… ¡Así que mantente alejada de Masquerade! –

-¡No puedes hacerme esto Shun-chan! –

-¡Shun, suéltala! – Dan se puso de pie detrás de Nagisa. – No quiero pelear contigo amigo… Pero si no le sueltas juro que haré lo que sea con tal de defenderla. –

-Dan-chan… -

Shun trató de relajarse y soltó a Nagisa, pero su mirada aún era fría y la miraba como dándole una orden seria… - No te metas en donde no te llaman Dan… Tú no sabes nada sobre Nagisa y yo. –

-Tienes razón… No sé nada de tu relación con Nagisa, tampoco la conozco del todo… Pero a ti te conozco muy bien y sé cómo eres… Así que desde ahora la protegeré, incluso de ti. –

-¡Dan-chan, no digas eso! – Nagisa agachó su mirada. – Yo entiendo los sentimientos de Shun-chan y las razones por las que me protege de esta manera… - Suspiró y levantó la mirada con decisión. – Pero en esta ocasión no pienso seguir sus órdenes. –

-¡¿Nagisa-san?! –

-Perdóname Shun-chan, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer… Es mi deber como Maou. –

Dan puso su mano en el hombro de Fujiwara y le sonrió con dulzura. – Sí, y yo estaré ahí para protegerte… Así que no te preocupes por nada Nagisa-san, yo te defenderé. –

Kuso le guiñó un ojo a Nagisa, lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojase.

-Sí… Muchas gracias, Dan-chan. – La castaña le regresó la sonrisa al chico.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan? – Runo se levantó de su asiento y miró al trío de "enamorados". - ¿Qué tienes en mente Fujiwara? –

-Atraer a Masquerade. –

-¿Cómo lo harás? – Julie fue quien se puso de pie esta vez. – Siempre manda a sus secuaces a luchar por él. –

-Tenemos una ventaja. –

-¿Cuál es? – Marucho se puso de pie y se acercó a Nagisa con gran curiosidad.

-Eve. –

-¿Eve? – Alice la miró con confusión. - ¿Cómo puede Eve ayudarnos en esto? –

-Eve es un Bakugan creado a base del ADN de los Bakugan Darkus, de una Perfect Doll y una Cursed Tool… Por lo tanto, puede localizar a cualquier Bakugan que conozca. –

-¡Ya entiendo! – Gehabich se levantó de golpe y la miró con admiración. – Utilizarás a Eve para rastrear a los Bakugan de Masquerade y así encontrarte frente a frente con él. –

-Exacto, pero para eso necesitaré que Marucho y Dan me acompañen a luchar. –

-¿Por qué? –

-Bueno, lo descubrí en mi batalla con Masquerade… Él conoce mis movimientos al igual que mi Bakugan, así que si lucho yo sola perderé contra él y Eve será enviada a ese horrible lugar… Pero con Preyas y Drago de mi lado podré derrotarlo fácilmente. –

-Ya veo… ¡Eres brillante Nagisa-san! – Dan hizo que la chica se sonrojase una vez más.

-Gracias… -

-Bueno, ¿cuándo comenzamos? –

-Ahora mismo. –

-De acuerdo. –

-Eve… ¿Puedes? –

-Por supuesto, pero sabes que necesito… -

-¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! –

-¿Eh? – Todos la miraron con confusión.

Nagisa lanzó una extraña luz a cada Bakugan Guardian de los Peleadores, incluida Eve. – Con esto sus Bakugan pueden tomar forma humana siempre y cuando no utilicen demasiada energía, de lo contrario regresarán a su forma esférica para recuperar el poder perdido. –

-¡Eso es genial! –

-Sí, solo pueden mantener esa forma por 4 horas máximo, después de eso volverán a su forma normal hasta que se hayan recuperado totalmente, ¿entendido? –

-Sí. –

-Ahora Eve. –

-Sí. – Eve comienza a brillar y en cuestión de segundos una joven muy parecida a Alice de cabello lacio con 9 puntas parecidas a sus 9 colas de color negro con las puntas violetas, de ojos rojos, piel caucásica, con un vestido liso azul claro con una raya en la parte superior de color gris oscuro que era cubierto por una gabardina gris oscura con los bordes azules claro de la cual la manga derecha era un tirante de color azul marino mientras que la izquierda era manga larga azul, un guante largo gris oscuro con el borde azul claro en la mano derecha, una bota larga azul marino con una diagonal azul claro al igual que la punta y el tacón con una especie de banda negra con una hebilla en medio que se encontraba en la parte superior de la bota, y en el pie izquierdo una bota idéntica pero más corta con un botín gris oscuro con el borde superior gris y la punta y el tacón de color azul claro encima apareció…

-¡Impresionante! – Marucho se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Entonces esta es la forma humana de Eve? – Runo se impresionó mucho.

-Es muy parecida a… - Julie fue interrumpida por Dan.

-…Alice. – Dan estaba asombrado. - ¡Eres muy linda! –

-Concéntrate Kuso-san. – Eve habló finalmente. – Necesito concentración profunda para hacer esto, así que todos guarden silencio por favor. –

-Entendido. –

Todos se sentaron de nuevo en los sillones mientras Eve se hincaba en medio de la enorme sala, cuando todos guardaron silencio 9 bolas de fuego violetas aparecieron alrededor de la Bakugan y su cabello comenzó a elevarse como si una brisa lo levantara, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se rodeó de un aura violeta y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? – Dan susurró a los chicos.

-Eve está entrando en contacto con los Núcleos de Infinidad y Silente… Una vez lo logre podrá encontrar a cualquier Bakugan que desee. – Nagisa respondió de la misma manera.

-Impresionante… Simplemente impresionante… - Marucho miraba aquella actuación con admiración y determinación. – Jamás en mi vida esperé ver algo así… -

Todos miraban con detenimiento a la Bakugan realizando su tarea, unos cuantos minutos después aquella aura desapareció al igual que las flamas y el cabello de Eve descendió… La pelinegra abrió los ojos y se puso de pie para mirar fijamente a los Peleadores. – Lo encontré… Encontré a Hydranoid. –

-¡Muy bien Eve! No esperaba menos de ti. – Nagisa abrazó a su Bakugan Guardian con una sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora? – Dan puso su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-En el castillo de los von Herzen. –

-¿Von Herzen? – Julie se confundió un poco.

-Creo a ver escuchado de alguien con ese apellido… ¿Pero en dónde? - Runo puso su mano en su barbilla mientras intentaba recordar.

-Klaus… - Nagisa murmuró ese nombre para sí misma, después miró a su compañera algo exhausta. – Ya puedes descansar, Eve. –

-Gracias Ojou-sama. – Eve volvió a envolverse en aquél brillo lila y regresó a su forma esférica, posándose sobre el hombro de Nagisa para descansar.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra el castillo de los von Herzen? – Marucho miró a la castaña.

-En Alemania. – Nagisa miró a los Peleadores fijamente, principalmente a Dan y Shun. – _"Estoy casi segura de que Onii-sama estará esperándonos en ese lugar… ¿Pero por qué en el castillo de Klaus-san? No lo entiendo…" – _Saliendo de sus pensamientos, suspiró para después regresar su mirada a los chicos. – Marucho, antes de ir al Castillo von Herzen quiero que nos lleves a Moscú…. Hay algo que tengo que ver en el laboratorio del abuelo de Alice-chan. –

-De acuerdo. – Marucho da la orden y la dirección del transporte cambia hacía Moscú, solo era cuestión de que los peleadores subieran a dicha nave y partieran a su nuevo destino…

-¿Qué es lo que buscas en Moscú, Nagisa? – Alice se acercó confundida con la castaña.

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos Alice-chan, por favor espera un poco. – Nagisa miró seriamente a Alice. – _"Hay algo extraño con Alice-chan… Siento algo diferente en ella y no sé qué es… Tengo que descubrirlo cueste lo que cueste… Por Alice-chan, tengo que saberlo." – _

_-"Sovereignty-san ha estado muy extraña conmigo… ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer? ¿Por qué quieres ver a tu hermano en persona? ¿Por qué no me has pedido que pelee contigo? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No logro entenderlo… ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres, Sovereignty-san?" – _Shun miraba con confusión a su linda muñeca castaña de ojos zafiro mientras se cuestionaba el comportamiento repentino de su adorada niña…

**_-Castillo von Herzen ~ 2 Horas Después-_**

Masquerade se encontraba mirando por una pantalla aquella nave en la que viajaban los Peleadores Bakugan.

-Vaya, vaya… Creo que esto será algo divertido. – Río sínicamente antes de hablar con dos personas paradas detrás de él. – Es su oportunidad de pelear contra ellos, no me fallen Quinto, Décimo. –

-¡Por supuesto que no! – El niño conocido como Quinto habló con entusiasmo. – Les daré una paliza a esos tipos. -

-No te confíes tanto niño, quien les dará una paliza seré yo… - Décimo hablo y sucesivamente ambos se fueron.

-Solo espera Sovereignty-san, ya verás lo que te tengo preparado hermanita… - Masquerade miraba una foto de Sovereignty en aquella pantalla, donde se mostraba que la joven tenía el puesto #11 de todo el Mundo…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	5. Amigos, Enemigos y Nagisa

_-¿La cortina tiene el color del atardecer? – Una chica de ojos carmesí y cabello castaño de 12 años miraba fijamente a un chico de cabellos azules y ojos azulados mientras esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta._

_-Este es el deleite del atardecer. Es el escenario. Las muñecas en el teatro que han terminado su trabajo… Hablemos con prudencia sobre el lugar que nadie conoce. – El chico de 13 años miró fijamente a los ojos carmesí que estaban frente a él._

_-Eso es poético, ¿o no? Probablemente será pronto… - La chica agachó su mirada y sonrió forzadamente._

_-Así es… - El chico de ojos azules le sonrió a su compañera y la miró con determinación._

_-El tiempo en que se permitirá hacer cosas normales. – La castaña miró nuevamente al joven frente a ella mientras que intentaba contener las lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Como cuando podré abrazarte. – El chico puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica, quien inmediatamente dejó escapar esas lágrimas de infelicidad que deseaba guardar para ella como siempre lo hacía._

_-Ahí es cuando veremos el final… ¡Fya-chan! – La chica abrazó a ese joven con mucho sentimiento, el chico solo cerró sus ojos y correspondió al abrazado de la castaña…_

**_Saikugan I: "Vestroia's Princess, Perfect Doll"_**

**_Capítulo 5: "El Secreto de la Maou Parte 3: Amigos, Enemigos y Nagisa"_**

**_-Laboratorio del Dr. Michael Gehabich, Moscú ~ 1 Semana Después-_**

-Aquí es, este es el laboratorio de mi abuelo. –

-Vayamos adentro entonces. –

La castaña había tomado el liderazgo del equipo en esta ocasión, todos (principalmente Shun y Dan) la seguían dentro del laboratorio del Dr. Michael Gehabich, el abuelo de Alice.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Fujiwara-san? – Julie puso su mano en su cintura algo irritada, por alguna razón Nagisa comenzaba a caerle mal.

-Buscar… - Respondió la castaña secamente.

-¿Pero qué, exactamente? – Runo respondió irritada también, no le agradaba la idea de seguir las órdenes de esa chica "engreída".

-Cualquier cosa… No importa lo que sea, pero tiene que haber algo que nos dé un indicio de Masquerade o del Dr. Michael. –

-Entendido. –

El equipo se dividió y comenzaron a buscar por todos los rincones de aquel enorme laboratorio… 2 horas de búsqueda pasaron y nadie había encontrado algo, o por lo menos ninguno de los Peleadores…

-¿Eh? – Nagisa encontró algo en el suelo que le llamó la atención. - ¿Una carta de la Perdición? – La chica la levantó y la miró confundida.

-_Si se encuentra aquí y ellos no la habían visto aquella vez que vinieron, significa que Masquerade estuvo aquí no hace mucho. – _

-Exacto… Debo de guardar esto y no decírselo a los demás… - Nagisa guardó la carta junto con las demás que tenía y fingió que nada había pasado…

-¿Alguien encontró algo? – Dan miró a todos los presentes, quienes negaron con la cabeza haber encontrado algo. -¿Qué más podemos hacer ahora, Nagisa-san? –

-Supongo que no hay nada aquí, lamento haberlos hecho venir hasta acá… -

-Sí, deberías lamentarte por hacernos perder el tiempo. –

-¡Runo! – Marucho miró a la peliceleste fijamente. – No digas eso sobre Nagisa-neechan. –

-¿Nee-chan? – Nagisa se sonrojó un poco y abrazó a Marucho. – Muchas gracias por llamarme así, Marucho-chan… -

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Alice miró a Nagisa, quien se separó del rubio y los miró a todos.

-Regresar… No hay nada aquí por lo que veo. –

-Entonces volvamos a la nave. –

Al salir del laboratorio, todos se sorprendieron de encontrar a dos chicos afuera esperándolos…

-Hola Bakutontos. – El niño moreno de cabello azabache conocido como Quinto río mientras miraba a los chicos.

-¿Quiénes son? – Alice preguntó con inocencia.

-Décimo, Quinto… - Nagisa los miró con odio. – No creí que los vería en persona alguna vez. –

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es Décima Primera… ¿Qué se siente no estar entre los 10 primeros, preciosa? – El castaño claro de ojos añil río burlonamente.

-Pues no me quejo… No llevo mucho tiempo en esto y ya estoy atrás de ti Décimo, creo que pronto te superaré, así que disfruta tu puesto antes de que lo pierdas. –

-¡Agh! ¡Cállate niña tonta! –

-¡Billy, Komba, ¿por qué hacen esto?! –

-¿Los conoces, Julie? –

-Así es… Billy es mi mejor amigo de la infancia y Komba es mi vecino. –

-¿Reconocen esto Bakutontos? – Komba y Billy muestran dos lanzadores puestos en sus manos derechas.

-Los lanzadores de Masquerade… - Marucho miró fríamente a los tipos.

-¡¿Por qué tienen eso?! – Julie se impactó al verlos con esos lanzadores puestos.

-Masquerade nos ofreció un gran trato si los vencemos. –

-¡Así que vamos a pelear! –

-Escoria… - Nagisa saca una carta, pero Julie se para frente a ella interrumpiéndola.

-Esta vez no Fujiwara-san, yo me encargaré. –

-Makimoto-san… - Nagisa entendió la razón de la peligris y sonrió. – De acuerdo, te deseo suerte. –

-Son dos contra uno, ¿no creen que son injustos? –

-Puede luchar alguien más, me gustaría luchar contra ti Shun, quiero ver que es lo que tienes. –

-De acuerdo… Espero no humillarte. –

-¡Campo Bakugan Abierto! – Todos los chicos aparecieron en el campo de pelea.

-¡Carta de la Perdición Lista! – Komba y Billy arrojaron esa típica carta maldita al campo.

-¡Carta Portal Lista! – Los cuatro luchadores arrogaron su carta de inicio.

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Julie lanzó su Bakugan a la carta portal frente a ella. - ¡Subterra Tuskor Surge! –

-Lindo movimiento muñeca. – Komba sonrió. - ¡Bakugan Pelea! – El moreno lanzó su Bakugan a la carta portal frente a él. - ¡El Cóndor Ventus Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Billy lanzó su Bakugan a la carta portal frente a él. - ¡Subterra Centipoid Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Shun hizo el último movimiento, tirando su Bakugan a la única carta portal vacía. - ¡El Cóndor Surge! –

-Tengan cuidado, Makimoto-san, Shun-chan… - Nagisa tomaba a Kazami de su camisa.

-Todo estará bien, confía en mí. –

-Shun-chan… -

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Julie lanzó su Bakugan directo al Centipoid de Billy. - ¡Subterra Rattleoid Surge! –

_-Batalla uno iniciada, Subterra Centipoid 400G's, Subterra Rattleoid 320G's. –_

_-_¡Bakugan Pelea! – Ambos amigos de la infancia gritaron al unísono para iniciar la batalla.

-¡Makimoto-san, espera un poco por favor! – Nagisa trató de persuadir a la peligris, pero esta le ignoró por completo.

-Yo sé lo que hago, ¡Poder Activado! _¡Mordisco Venenoso! –_

_-Movimiento detectado, Centipoid pierde 50 G's, Rattleoid sube a 370 G's. -_

-¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Centipoid! – _

_-Registrando movimiento, Centipoid 640 G's, Rattleoid 490 G's. –_

_-_¡¿Qué?! – Julie se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

_-_¡Makimoto-san es peligroso! –

**_-En La Mente De Nagisa-_**

_-¿Dónde…Estoy…? – _

_-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí insignificante humana? – Un Bakugan Darkus parecido a Drago se dirigía a Nagisa con indiferencia._

_-Esa misma pregunta te hago yo… - La castaña suspiró y luego miró fijamente al inmenso Bakugan Darkus. – Yo soy Sovereignty Perfection Doll, ¿quién eres tú? – _

_-Leonidas. – _

_-¿Leonidas? Nunca había escuchado de ti… - _

_-Yo nací dentro la Dimensión de la Perdición a base de los sentimientos y emociones negativas de todos los Bakugan que allí perecían lentamente. – _

_-Darkus Leonidas… Me interesas. – _

_-No eres la primera humana que me dice eso. –_

_-Yo no soy una humana, yo soy la Maou de Vestroia. – _

_-Eso es imposible. La última Maou de Vestroia se llamaba Lunatique Alazon y murió hace 800 años, desde entonces tanto Seisakoku como Vestroia han escaseado de un Maou, ¡no me creas ingenuo pequeña humana! – _

_-No estoy mintiendo, Alazon-sama me creó para que tomara el mando de Vestroia, sin embargo he estado viviendo en el Mundo Humano desde entonces. – _

_-No creo en tus palabras. – _

_-No me importa si me crees… - Hizo una leve pausa y luego dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Leonidas. – Quiero proponerte algo. – _

_-¿Qué cosa? – _

_-Puedo sacarte de la Dimensión de la Perdición, pero a cambio tendrás que convertirte en mi segundo Bakugan Guardian, ¿te parece? – _

_-¿Qué obtendré a cambio? – _

_-Poder, mucho poder… Quiero que luches de mi lado, Leonidas. Las batallas que se libran en el Mundo Humano pueden darte mucho poder, el suficiente como para evolucionar… ¿No te agrada la idea? – _

_-Suena interesante… Pero, ¿cómo me sacarás de este hoyo? – _

_-Soy la Maou, no me será tan complicado…. ¿Es un trato? – _

_-De acuerdo, confiaré en ti, pequeña humana. – _

_-Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Sovereignty, pero llámame Nagisa. – _

_-De acuerdo, Nagisa. – _

_-Bien… - Nagisa extendió su mano y un brillo envolvió a Leonidas transformándolo en una esfera como los demás Bakugan en la Tierra._

_-¡¿Qué es esta forma?! –_

_-Con esta forma podrás moverte libremente en el Mundo Humano, no te preocupes, cuando entres en una batalla podrás recuperar tu forma original junto con tu poder. – _

_-Confiaré en ti Nagisa, no me defraudes. – _

_-Digo lo mismo, Leonidas. – Nagisa rio un poco, abrió un portal y luego miró al Bakugan de nuevo. – Nos veremos en el Mundo Humano, entra ahí y podrás llegar a ese mundo… Te deseo suerte mi Bakugan. – _

**_-Campo De Batalla Bakugan-_**

-¿Nagisa? ¡¿Nagisa?! ¡¿NAGISA?! –

La castaña abrió los ojos y pudo notar que Dan la tenía cargada en sus brazos. - ¿Dan-chan…? –

-¡Menos mal, estás bien! Me diste un buen susto… -

-Lo siento… ¿Qué pasó? –

-Desmallaste de pronto… Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, así que creímos que estarías inconsciente un buen rato… - Marucho se mostraba muy preocupado por la castaña.

-Qué bueno que ya estés mejor. – Dan suspiró aliviado.

-¿Dónde están Makimoto-san y Shun-chan? –

-Siguen en batalla. – Runo miró al campo donde se libraba aún aquella batalla. – Julie perdió a su Tuskor y a su Rattleoid a manos de Billy… -

-Makimoto-san… -

-Muchas gracias Gorem… - Julie se puso en pie y miró a sus contrincantes decidida. - ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Subterra Gorem Surge! – Gorem apareció en el campo de batalla junto al Cycloid de Billy. - ¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Gorem! – _

_-Movimiento detectado, Subterra Gorem 580 G's. – _

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Derecha Gigante! – _

Cycloid golpeó la carta portal convirtiéndola en miles de pedazos.

-_Movimiento cancelado, Subterra Gorem disminuye a 380 G's. –_

_-_¡Bakugan Pelea! – Ambos Bakugan comenzaron a pelear entre ellos durante varios minutos.

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Megaimpacto! – _

_-Subterra Gorem aumenta en 200 G's. – _

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Gran Martillo! – _

_-Subterra Cycloid aumenta a 510 G's, Subterra Gorem con 580 G's. – _

Unos cuantos segundos bastaron para que Gorem venciera a Cycloid y ambos regresaran a manos de sus dueños.

_-Batalla finalizada, ganador: Subterra Gorem. – _

-Aún no hemos perdido del todo… ¡Bakugan Pele-! – Antes de que Komba pudiera lanzar a su Bakugan, una nube oscura se formó sobre los chicos y de ella descendió Masquerade, todos le miraron confundidos, principalmente Nagisa.

-Onii-sama… -

-Vaya, que decepción… Envié a Quinto y Décimo a vencerlos pero veo que no pueden contra los Peleadores, me decepcionan chicos. –

-Oye Masquerade no interrumpas, Billy podrá ser un inútil pero Harpus y yo aún no hemos perdido. –

-No me interesa ver como despluman a tu ave, si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tú mismo. –

-¡Vamos Drago, acabemos con él! –

-¡NO! – Nagisa interrumpió a Dan antes de que este lanzara su carta portal al campo de batalla. – Esta batalla es entre él y yo… -

-Interesante… Veamos que tienes contigo, hermanita. –

-¿Hermanita? –

-¿De qué está hablando? –

Nagisa utilizó ese dialecto que la identificaba para limpiar el campo de batalla e iniciar una batalla contra su hermano.

-¡Carta Portal Lista! – Gritaron al unísono mientras lanzaban sus cartas de inicio.

-¡Carta de la Perdición Lista! – Masquerade lanzó su carta maldita al campo.

-Si eso quieres… ¡Carta de la Perdición Lista! – Nagisa lanzó la carta maldita que había encontrado en el laboratorio del Dr. Michael al campo de batalla.

-¿Nagisa tiene una carta de la perdición? –

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Fujiwara-san tiene esa carta? –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Nagisa hizo el primer movimiento. - ¡Darkus Serpenoid Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Masquerade lanzó su Bakugan a la carta de Serpenoid. - ¡Darkus Laserman Surge! –

_-Batalla uno iniciada, Laserman 370 G's, Serpenoid 320 G's. -_

-¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Serpenoid! – _

_-Serpenoid aumenta a 720 G's, Laserman gana 200 G's. – _

_-_Buen intento hermanita… ¡Capacidad Activada! _¡La Sombra! – _

_-Aumento detectado, Laserman aumenta a 690 G's. – _

_-_¡Bakugan Pelea! – Ambos Bakugan comenzaron a pelear entre sí.

_-_¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Interruptor Darkus! – _

-¡¿Qué dem…?! –

Laserman quedó inmovilizado por unos segundos y fue vencido por Serpenoid, quien lo envió directamente a la Dimensión de la Perdición…

_-Batalla uno finalizada, ganador: Darkus Serpenoid. -_

-¿El Serpenoid de Nagisa venció al Laserman de Masquerade? – Runo se quedó petrificada.

-¿Nagisa lanzó un Bakugan a la Dimensión de la Perdición? – Julie tuvo la misma reacción que Runo.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Nagisa, Shun? – Dan miró con horror a Shun.

-No lo sé… Pero esa no es mi Nagisa… ¡Nagisa no haría algo como eso! – Shun trato de evadir lo que sucedía.

-Vaya, parece que al fin estás aceptando tu verdadera forma, hermana. -

-Eso no es cierto. –

-¿No lo es? Acabas de enviar a un Bakugan a la Dimensión de la Perdición, ¿crees que la Maou de Vestroia haría algo como eso? –

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, cállate, CALLLATE! ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Nagisa evadió a Masquerade y lanzó su segundo Bakugan al campo de batalla. - ¡Darkus Siege Surge! –

-Si eso quieres… ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Masquerade lanzó su segundo Bakugan a la carta portal que le pertenecía. - ¡Darkus Reaper Surge! –

_-Segunda batalla iniciada: Darkus Siege 270 G's, Darkus Reaper 400 G's. – _

_-_¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Noche Embrujada! –_

_-Movimiento detectado, ambos Bakugan ganan 200 G's. – _

_-_¡Bakugan Pelea! –

_-_¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Crecimiento Oscuro! – _

_-Darkus Siege aumenta 80 G's. – _

-Hasta la vista, Siege. ¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Desequilibrio! – _

_-Movimiento cancelado, Darkus Siege disminuye en 280 G's. – _

En pocos segundos Reaper mandó a Siege a la Dimensión de la Perdición…

_-Batalla dos finalizada, ganador: Darkus Reaper. – _

-Siege… ¡Carta Portal Lista! – Nagisa, con lágrimas en sus ojos, lanzó su segunda carta portal. – ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Finalmente terminó lanzando su tercer Bakugan. - ¡Darkus Serpenoid Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Masquerade lanzó su tercer Bakugan a la carta de Serpenoid. - ¡Darkus Reaper Surge! –

-¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Batalla de Cuatro! – _Una barrera separó a ambos Bakugan esperando a los dos Bakugan faltantes en la batalla. - ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Nixevelius Darkus Surge! –

-Me gusta tu estilo hermana, ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Hydranoid Darkus Surge! – La barrera desapareció y los cuatro Bakugan quedaron frente a frente.

-¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Darkus Doble! – _

_-Movimiento detectado: Nixevelius Darkus y Darkus Serpenoid ganan 200 G's cada uno. – _

-¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Poder de la Oscuridad! – _

_-Darkus Reaper y Hydranoid Darkus ganan 120 G's cada uno. Detectando fusión de poder G: Hydranoid y Reaper Darkus con 1190 G's, Serpenoid y Nixevelius Darkus con 1120 G's. – _

-¡Acaba con ellos Hydranoid! –

-¡NO! – Nagisa corrió hacia sus Bakugan con lágrimas en sus ojos…

-¡NAGISA-SAN! – Shun trató de correr hacía ella, pero Dan lo tomó y se lo impidió.

-¡No me arriesgaré a perderte, Shun! –

-¡Nagisa-san, detente! –

Finalmente la castaña recibió junto con ellos el ataque por parte de Hydranoid y Reaper…

-Eres una tonta, hermana. –

Masquerade retiró su carta maldita antes de que Nixevelius y Nagisa entraran a la Dimensión de la Perdición, por un lado Eve regresó a su forma esférica y cayó al suelo, por el otro Fujiwara cayó al suelo y trató de levantarse.

-Eve… - Su intentó fue inútil y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Nagisa! – Los peleadores trataron de correr hacia Nagisa, sin embargo Masquerade se teletransportó hacía ella y la tomó en sus brazos al igual que Reaper y Hydranoid (en sus formas esféricas) tomaron a la inconsciente Nixevelius.

-No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, vámonos. –

-¡No te dejaré llevarte a Nagisa-san! – Shun trató de arrebatarle a la castaña, pero Masquerade se elevó en el cielo y, junto a sus Bakugan, miró fijamente a los Peleadores.

-Nos volveremos a ver Peleadores, y les aseguro que volverán a ver a mi querida hermana muy pronto… - Con una risa maléfica y sus dos Bakugan en sus hombros, Masquerade finalmente desapareció del lugar junto a la Maou inconsciente entre una ráfaga de viento…

-Nagisa… ¡NAGISA! – Shun derramó unas cuantas lágrimas mientras golpeaba el suelo sintiéndose un inútil al no haber podido salvar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo…

-Shun… - Dan miró a su amigo mientras se le partía el corazón en miles de pedazos, ¿qué era lo que le dolía? ¿Ver a su mejor amigo llorar y sentirse un inútil? O quizás… ¿Haber dejado que Masquerade se llevará a la chica que era dueña de su corazón? La respuesta era incierta, pero el castaño comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras se sentía miserable…

Runo, Marucho y Julie se sentían miserables al no poder ayudar a ninguno de sus amigos, Alice había desaparecido desde que la batalla había iniciado, Billy y Komba se sintieron en "territorio ajeno" y se fueron del lugar.

**_-Castillo von Herzen, Alemania-_**

Masquerade miraba a la chica que se encontraba encadenada a una especie de máquina de tortura… - Actívenla. –

Segundo activó la máquina e inmediatamente Nagisa comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras era electrocutada por aquella herramienta, el peligris conocido como "Segundo" se sintió de lo peor al escuchar esos gritos desgarradores por parte de esa hermosa chica delicada que admiraba… Por su parte Masquerade se acercó al rostro de Nagisa con cierta felicidad reflejada.

-Solo espera un poco Sovereignty-san, pronto volverás a ser la Perfect Doll que fuiste hace cientos de años... Tu verdadero "yo" saldrá a la luz nuevamente y, de esa manera, podremos estar juntos como lo deseabas. – Masquerade desapareció del lugar y Segundo miró triste a la chica.

-Perdóname Sovereignty-chan… Pero no puedo salvarte esta vez… - El peligris se retiró de la habitación al no soportar más el escuchar esos gritos…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	6. El Reencuentro de los Amantes

_-Bien, te ves muy hermosa. – Un pelinegro de 6 años miró a la pequeña frente a él._

_-¿Lo crees? Me siento rara… - La castaña de 5 años miró algo sonrojada al niño._

_-Sí, ya te lo he dicho antes, eres muy bella. – _

_-¡Muchas gracias! – La ojiazul abrazó con amor al mayor._

_-¿Sabes? Le has caído muy bien a mi madre. – _

_-¿Enserio? – _

_-Sí, y es algo gracioso… -_

_-¿El qué? – _

_-Me dijo que quería que fueras mi prometida. – _

_-¿Prometida? ¿Qué es eso? –_

_-Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, pero… Cuando dos personas son "prometidos" es porque siempre estarán juntos, y cuando sean mayores, podrán sellar esa "promesa" frente a las personas que son importantes para ellos. –_

_-¡Entonces seré tu prometida, Shun-chan! ¡Porque Nagisa-san quiere estar por siempre con Shun-chan! – _

_-Yo también quiero estar por siempre contigo, así que desde ahora somos prometidos. – _

_-¡Sí! ¡Es una promesa! – _

_Ambos niños unieron su promesa en un yubikiri y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que realmente significaba ser "prometidos", pero ellos habían realizado una promesa que en un futuro los llevaría a vivir grandes pero dolorosas aventuras juntos…_

_-Nee~ Shun-chan, deberíamos decirle a Dany-chan que somos prometidos. – _

_-Sí, tienes razón… ¡Vamos Na-chan! –_

_Ambos amigos se tomaron las manos y salieron corriendo con dirección a la casa de un viejo amigo que, junto a muchas personas más, los ayudaría a forjar un destino lleno de tristeza, soledad y amistad…_

**_Saikugan I: "Vestroia's Princess, Perfect Doll"_**

**_Capítulo 6: "Amando a mi Enemigo Parte 1: El Reencuentro de los Amantes"_**

**_-Nave Marukura ~ 3 Días Después-_**

-¿Cómo sigue Shun? – Dan miró a una preocupada Alice, que se encontraba saliendo de la habitación del pelinegro.

-Sigue muy mal…No ha parado de lamentarse en todo este tiempo. –

-Aun no puedo creer lo que pasó… - Marucho miró petrificado al suelo.

**_-Flashback-_**

_-Darkus Reaper y Hydranoid Darkus ganan 120 G's cada uno. Detectando fusión de poder G: Hydranoid y Reaper Darkus con 1190 G's, Serpenoid y Nixevelius Darkus con 1120 G's. – _

_-¡Acaba con ellos Hydranoid! – _

_-¡NO! – Nagisa corrió hacia sus Bakugan con lágrimas en sus ojos…_

_-¡NAGISA-SAN! – Shun trató de correr hacía ella, pero Dan lo tomó y se lo impidió._

_-¡No me arriesgaré a perderte, Shun! –_

_-¡Nagisa-san, detente! – _

_Finalmente la castaña recibió junto con ellos el ataque por parte de Hydranoid y Reaper…_

_-Eres una tonta, hermana. – _

_Masquerade retiró su carta maldita antes de que Nixevelius y Nagisa entraran a la Dimensión de la Perdición, por un lado Eve regresó a su forma esférica y cayó al suelo, por el otro Fujiwara cayó al suelo y trató de levantarse._

_-Eve… - Su intentó fue inútil y cayó al suelo inconsciente. _

_-¡Nagisa! – Los peleadores trataron de correr hacia Nagisa, sin embargo Masquerade se teletransportó hacía ella y la tomó en sus brazos al igual que Reaper y Hydranoid (en sus formas esféricas) tomaron a la inconsciente Nixevelius._

_-No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, vámonos. – _

_-¡No te dejaré llevarte a Nagisa-san! – Shun trató de arrebatarle a la castaña, pero Masquerade se elevó en el cielo y, junto a sus Bakugan, miró fijamente a los Peleadores. _

_-Nos volveremos a ver Peleadores, y les aseguro que volverán a ver a mi querida hermana muy pronto… - Con una risa maléfica y sus dos Bakugan en sus hombros, Masquerade finalmente desapareció del lugar junto a la Maou inconsciente entre una ráfaga de viento…_

**_-Actualidad-_**

-Es imposible creer como Masquerade pudo hacer semejante cosa… - Julie se mostraba confundida ante lo sucedido.

-Todo lo tenía planeado… Sabía que Nagisa tiraría a Eve al final y, al mismo tiempo, le tendió una trampa para llevarla consigo… ¡Maldición! – Dan golpeó la mesa con enfado. - ¡No puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes! ¡Desde un principio Masquerade venía con la intención de llevarse a Nagisa con él! –

-Pero, ¿por qué? – Runo miró al suelo. – No entiendo por qué se la llevaría… ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer? –

-Fujiwara-san es la Maou de Vestroia, yo creo que desea utilizar el poder de Eve y de ella para evolucionar a su Hydranoid y obtener el Núcleo de Infinidad. – Julie miró a Dan. - ¿No piensan lo mismo? –

-Puede que tengas razón Julie, pero… - Dan se perdió en sus recuerdos.

**_-Flashback-_**

_-¿Onii-sama? ¿Sovereignty? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes son ocultan? –_

_-Dan-chan… "Ya no puedo ocultarlo más… Tengo que confesarlo…" Dan-chan, yo… Yo… - _

_-¡Responde Nagisa! ¿Quién eres y por qué llamaste así a Masquerade? – _

_-Eso no es de tu-… - _

_-Mi verdadero nombre es Sovereignty Perfection Doll… Soy una Perfect Doll. – _

_-¡¿Qué dices?! –_

_-Fui creada como una Muñeca de Tortura por Lunatique Alazon, la Ex-Maou de Seisakoku, mi nombre fue Sovereignty Perfection Doll… Pero un día Lion atacó a mi creadora y le asesinó, después de eso me tomó, modifico mi cuerpo y me maldijo convirtiéndome en una Perfect Doll. – _

_-Es mentira… ¿Entonces Masquerade es una Perfect Doll? – _

_-No, Masquerade es una Cursed Tool, su nombre es "Masquerade in Kubrick". –_

_-¿Masquerade in Kubrick? –_

_-Así es, al ser una Cursed Tool se convirtió en mi Onii-sama, pero tenía años sin verlo… Ahora que me he reencontrado con Masquerade debo pelear contra él… Esto es un maldito hoyo del que nunca logro salir… La vida me odia. –_

**_-Actualidad-_**

-¿Pero qué, Dan? –

-No, olvídenlo… No es nada. –

-¿Estás seguro Dan-niisan? – Marucho lo miró fijamente.

-Sí, seguro… Ahora lo importante es hacer que Shun reaccione para poder vencer a Masquerade y traer a Nagisa con nosotros de vuelta. –

-Tienes razón Dan. –

-Sí, yo estoy contigo Dan-chan. –

-_"Puede que tenga algo que ver en el asunto el que Nagisa sea Sovereignty y una Perfect Doll, sobre todo la hermana de Masquerade… Algo está mal, él deseaba a Nagisa pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer secuestrando a Nagisa? ¡No logro comprender su estúpido juego!" – _

**_-Castillo von Herzen-_**

-Masquerade-sama… - Una chica se dirigió a Masquerade. – Ya está todo listo. –

-Excelente, tráiganla ahora. –

-Como diga. – La peliazul se retiró de la habitación, dejando solo al rubio.

-Solo espera un poco Dan, pronto tú y tus amigos verán algo que los hará quedar petrificados… - Sucesivamente, comenzó a reír como lunático…

**_-Parque ~ Dos Días Después-_**

-No recuerdo haber invitado a todos ustedes… Que yo recuerde la invitación a esta fiesta era solo para Shun. – Masquerade miró a los 5 peleadores Bakugan frente a él. – Pero bueno, será más divertido de esta manera. –

-Adelante, no tengo miedo. – Shun lo miró fijamente. – Ahora dime, ¿qué hiciste con Nagisa-san? –

-Vamos Shun, la fiesta es para divertirse, no hay que recordar cosas deprimentes… Ahora, demos inicio con esto. –

-Bien, pelea. –

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, no pelearas contra mí. –

-¿De qué estás hablando? –

-Ven aquí mi preciosa Luna. –

-¿Luna? –

Una chica caucásica de cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos carmesí que vestía un vestido rojo al cuerpo y corto con una gabardina negra de manga larga y dos botas largas negras con adornos rojos apareció de atrás de Masquerade, todos se quedaron impresionados por su belleza, sin embargo Shun estaba atónito al verla fijamente a los ojos…

-No puede ser… - Shun trató de moverse pero no pudo. – Tiene que ser una broma… -

-¿Shun? – Dan miró confundido a su amigo. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-¿Te ha sorprendido verdad, Shun? – Masquerade río. – Permitan que les presente a mi preciosa Luna, mi queridísima hermana llamada Sovereignty Perfection Doll. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Dan quedó en shock. - ¡¿Ella es Sovereignty?! ¡Eso no puede ser! –

-Dan-chan, ¿tú la conoces? – Julie miró al castaño.

-Algo así… Shun, ¿qué sucede aquí? –

-Te lo explicaré yo Dan, esta chica que vez aquí es la verdadera apariencia de la Perfect Doll más poderosa de todas… - Masquerade dirigió su mirada al petrificado Shun. - ¿Qué sucede Shun? Creí que te agradaría el volver a ver a tu amada tal y como en realidad es. –

-¿La amada de Shun? – Marucho miró al pelinegro.

-¿De qué está hablando Shun? – Runo realizó la misma acción que Chouji.

-Ella ya no es esa Perfect Doll… ¡Regrésamela! –

-¿Qué dices mi preciosa Luna? ¿Al lado de quién quieres ir? –

-Sovereignty quiere permanecer al lado de Onii-sama… Lo demás no me importa. –

-¿Pelearás por mí, Luna? –

-Sí, pelearé por Onii-sama, porque le amo. –

-Bien dicho mi preciosa, te daré una recompensa. –

Masquerade tomó del rostro a la peliblanca y la besó apasionadamente, Sovereignty correspondió el beso y el corazón de Shun se partió en miles de pedazos…

-No es cierto… Esto no puede ser… - Shun comenzó a derramar lágrimas de infelicidad al instante.

Masquerade se separó de la chica y miró a los peleadores. - ¿Listo para tu pelea, Shun? –

-Maldito… ¡Me las pagarás! –

-Prepárate Luna. –

-Sí, Onii-sama. –

-_¡Campo Abierto! – _Todos los presentes gritaron aquello al unísono y aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

-¡Carta de la Perdición Lista! – Sovereignty lanzó esa típica carta maldita.

-¡Carta Portal Lista! – Shun y la peliblanca lanzaron sus cartas portales y dieron inicio a la batalla.

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Shun hizo el primer movimiento. - ¡Ventus Ravenoid Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Sovereignty lanzó su Bakugan hacia Ravenoid. - ¡Darkus Reaper Surge! –

-_Batalla uno iniciada: Ventus Ravenoid con 380 G's, Darkus Reaper con 390 G's. - _

-_Cuanto tiempo sin verlos Peleadores, me siento alagado de ser quien envíe sus Bakugan a la Dimensión de la Perdición. –_

-No te confíes mucho Reaper. – Shun miró al Bakugan. -¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Ravenoid! – _

_-Ravenoid aumenta a 580 G's. – _

-¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Viento Caliente! – _

_-Ravenoid aumenta 50 G's más. – _

-¿Listo Reaper? –

-Cuando digas Sovereignty, ¡quiero destruir a este Bakugan! –

-Bien… ¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Reflejo de Maou! – _

-¿Reflejo de Maou? –

-_Movimiento detectado: Ravenoid disminuye a 315 G's, Reaper aumenta a 590 G's. –_

-Es una carta que únicamente mi preciosa Luna puede utilizar, con ella reduce el poder del Bakugan oponente a la mitad, y al mismo tiempo aumenta 200 G's a cada Bakugan Darkus en el campo de batalla. –

_-¡Hasta nunca Ravenoid! –_

En pocos segundos, Reaper mandó a Ravenoid a la Dimensión de la Perdición…

_-Batalla uno finalizada, ganador: Darkus Reaper. – _

-¿Cómo…lo hizo?-

-¿Impresionados? – Masquerade abrazó a Sovereignty por atrás mientras sonreía. – Bien hecho mi Luna. – El rubio besó en la mejilla a la peliblanca como premio.

-Gracias Onii-sama. –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Shun lanzó su segundo Bakugan al campo de batalla. - ¡Ventus Monarus Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – La chica lanzó su siguiente Bakugan. - ¡Darkus Athenea Surge! – Una Bakugan con forma de lobo de color negro con partes violetas y ojos rojos apareció en el campo de batalla.

-_Batalla dos iniciada: Ventus Monarus con 320 G's, Darkus Athenea con 400 G's. –_

-¿Qué es esa cosa? –

-Es el Bakugan de Sovereignty, es linda ¿no? – Masquerade volvió a sonreír. – Comienza, Luna. –

-Sí, ¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Batalla Fatal! – _

Una barrera separó a Monarus de Athenea.

-La Batalla Fatal es una pelea entre 6 Bakugan, todos tienen que tener un poder superior a 300 G's y, aparte de los Bakugan en el campo de batalla, los Bakugan que ingresan pertenecerán a ambos peleadores y un amigo de él. –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Hydranoid Darkus Surge! –

-Entonces lo haré yo, ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Drago Pyrus Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Darkus Reaper Surge! –

-Te necesito amiga… ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Skyress Ventus Surge! –

-_Batalla reanudada: Hydranoid, Reaper y Athenea en 1190 G's, Dragonoid, Skyress y Monarus en 1020 G's. – _

_-_Esto se pondrá divertido… -

_-_Shun, Dan… Tengan cuidado… -

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	7. Dan, Shun y Sovereignty

_-_Fya-chan, ¿qué sucede? –

_-_No es nada Saya-chan, en verdad. –

_-_Has estado muy extraño últimamente, como si estuvieras pensando en algo o en alguien. –

_-_Es solo un recuerdo muy lejano… Sobre una linda princesa que conocí hace muchos años. –

_-_¿Una Princesa? –

_-_Así es… Es la chica más hermosa que he conocido y que he amado incondicionalmente en toda mi vida, claro, después de ti Saya-chan. –

_-_¿Ella de verdad es una Princesa? –

_-_Sí, una Princesa de verdad. Su nobleza, educación y amabilidad la hacen ser una chica muy querida por todos aquellos que la rodean, pero ella está maldita al igual que yo. –

_-_¿Está maldita? ¿Entonces esa Princesa también es una Perfect Doll? –

_-_Así es, pero ella es muy fuerte y estoy seguro que logrará librarse de la Maldición muy pronto… -

_-_Y tú también lo harás Fya-chan, te lo aseguro. – La castaña abraza por atrás al chico, quien solo sonríe.

_-_Muchas gracias Saya-chan, gracias… -

**_Saikugan I: Vestroia's Princess, Perfect Doll"_**

**_Capítulo 7: "Amando a mi Enemigo Parte 2: Dan, Shun y Sovereignty"_**

-¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Hydranoid Darkus Surge! –

-Entonces lo haré yo, ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Drago Pyrus Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Darkus Reaper Surge! –

-Te necesito amiga… ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Skyress Ventus Surge! –

-_Batalla reanudada: Hydranoid, Reaper y Athenea en 1190 G's, Dragonoid, Skyress y Monarus en 1020 G's. – _

_-_Esto se pondrá divertido… -

_-_Shun, Dan… Tengan cuidado… -

_-_No te preocupes Julie, tenemos todo controlado. –

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Caos de la Oscuridad! – _

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Poder de Dragón! – _

-¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Relación Diagonal Pyrus con Darkus! –_

_-Movimientos Detectados: Hydranoid aumenta 400 G's, Athenea y Reaper Darkus ganan 200 G's cada uno, Pyrus Dragonoid aumenta 200 G's. – _

_-_Tu turno Shun. –

_-_De acuerdo, ¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Relación Colateral entre Pyrus y Ventus! – _

_-Monarus y Skyress Ventus ganan 100 G's cada uno. – _

-Sovereignty, haz los honores. –

-De acuerdo, Onii-sama. ¡Poder Activado-! – Antes de poder lanzar su carta poder, los ojos de Sovereignty comenzaron a cambiar de color a un azul zafiro…

-_"¿Qué…estoy haciendo…?" – _Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar drásticamente de color, rojos, azules, rojos, azules… Como si una especie de "corto circuito" estuviera ocurriendo en ella. -¡AAAHHHHH~! – Su cabeza comenzó a doler entre tantos pensamientos y cuestiones, tomó con ambas manos su cabeza de la desesperación y el dolor.

-¿Sovereignty? – Masquerade miraba confundido a su hermana. - ¿Una falla? –

-¡Sovereignty-san! – Shun trató de correr a ella, pero Dan lo tomó del brazo y se lo impidió.

-¡Es peligroso, Shun! En este momento su mente se encuentra confundida y podría atacarte. –

-Pero… Ella me necesita… -

-Te entiendo, pero si eso aumenta podría lastimarte o incluso matarte. –

-Sovereignty-san… -

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – Julie tomó de los hombros a Marucho.

-No lo sé… - Runo miraba al frente confundida.

-_"¡Tengo que detener esta pelea!" – _Sovereignty cambio su carta y miró a todos los Bakugan en el campo de batalla. – Skyress, lo siento… -

-_Sovereignty… -_

-¡Sovereignty-san, no lo hagas! –

-¡Drago! –

-¡Carta Portal Cerrada! – Todos los Bakugan cesan del campo de batalla y esta finaliza.

-¿Cerró su carta portal? –

-_Así es Runo, cuando un jugador ordena a su carta portal cerrarse todos los Bakugan dejan el campo de batalla y el encuentro cesa inmediatamente. – _

-Pero, ¿por qué haría algo como eso? –

-Sovereignty-san… -

-Shun… - Sovereignty inmediatamente desmalla y cae al suelo, Masquerade la toma en sus brazos al igual que sus Bakugan.

-Creo que mi preciosa Luna ha tenido dificultades en su "sistema". Este encuentro termina aquí por hoy, pero nos veremos luego Peleadores. –

-¡SOVEREIGNTY! –

Masquerade desaparece y con él el campo de batalla.

-Shun… -

-No puede ser… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Sovereignty…? –

-¿Qué acaba de suceder aquí? – Runo miró a ambos jóvenes.

-Sí, ustedes nos deben una explicación. – Julie hizo lo mismo que Runo.

-Esto… Bueno… Yo… Hay, ¿cómo lo explico?... Bueno, nosotros… ¡Ay! – Dan no sabía que decir.

-S_hun, es la hora de que les cuentes la verdad. Son tus amigos y estoy segura de que lo entenderán. –_

-Skyress… Gracias amiga. –

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos contarás, Shun? – Marucho miró al joven.

-Esa chica que estaba con Masquerade es Nagisa. –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Han pasado muchos años desde aquella vez… -

**_-Flashback-_**

_Un pequeño Shun 5 años recorría curioso la tienda de antigüedades de su abuelo, era algo tarde y el chico se había quedado ahí esperando a que todos regresaran, estaba aburrido y se dispuso a caminar por todo el lugar mientras admiraba las piezas únicas y hermosas del lugar…_

_-¿Estás buscando algo? – Una voz femenina se escuchó atrás del chico. – Has estado andando todo este rato. – La silueta de una Sovereignty de 4 años se hizo presente sentada en un pilar que se encontraba detrás del chico._

_-No realmente. – Contestó sin mirar atrás, no parecía asustado. – Me siento en casa cuando estoy aquí, Muñeca-san. – Shun volteó su rostro hacia atrás y miro a la niña de gran belleza. – Te venderán aquí, ven a mi cuarto. – _

_-No sigas, estoy maldita… - La niña agachó su mirada algo deprimida._

_-¿Qué pasaría? – Preguntó el niño._

_-Te enamorarás de mí, es la maldición que yo tengo, yo tengo dentro de mí un mecanismo llamado "asesinato de órganos". – La pequeña extendió su brazo al niño y abrió su puño. – Hay varias cuchillas dentro de mi cuerpo, en el momento en que nuestro amor alcanza su punto crítico el mecanismo comenzará. "Abrazar una sola vez", el primer y último abrazo es el asesinato, es el final de nuestro amor. – Sovereignty miró al techo con una sonrisa deprimente. – No puedo tomar las cuchillas por mí misma, tampoco las puedo detener. – La peliblanca se volteó al otro lado y volvió a agachar la mirada. – Así que olvídate de mí, no morirás si lo haces. –_

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué me hablas? – Preguntó el pelinegro con seguridad._

_-te veía solo… – _

_El chico se volteó y habló. – Entonces ven conmigo, el cuarto está por aquí. – Sin prestar mucha atención, Shun continuó caminando._

_-¿Me escuchaste? – Volteó confundida la muñeca._

_-No pasa nada. – Detuvo su andar. _

_-¿Por qué? – _

_El pequeño se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de aquella muñeca. – Se supone que tú amas a un muñeco. – _

_-¿Quién…eres…? – Preguntó la muñeca. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – _

_El pelinegro sonrió y le miró con dulzura a los ojos. - Kazami Shun… ¿Y tú? –_

_-¿Yo? Sovereignty… Sovereignty Perfection Doll. – _

_-Ven conmigo, Sovereignty-san. –_

_-De acuerdo… Pero ten en mente lo que estás haciendo… ¿Entendido? – _

_-Lo sé, así que no te preocupes, vamos. – _

_La muñeca bajó del pilar y camino detrás del humano que sostenía su mano…_

**_-Actualidad-_**

-Después de eso estuvimos conversando durante un largo tiempo, Sovereignty no quería pertenecer a alguien más y yo no quería separarme de ella, así que terminé convirtiéndome en su dueño… -

**_-Flashback-_**

_-¿Puedes "transformarte"? – _

_-Sí, puedo cambiar el color de mi cabello y mis ojos, solo de esa manera puedo controlar un poco a mi cuerpo. – _

_-Eres más linda cuando estás así. – _

_-¿Enserio? Gracias. – _

_-Por cierto, mi madre quiere conocerte. – _

_-¿Tú madre? – _

_-Sí. Le he estado hablando de ti y me dijo que quería conocerte en persona. –_

_-¡Qué vergüenza! – _

_-Sí, por cierto… Tu nombre será "Fujiwara Nagisa" desde ahora. – _

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – _

_-Así podré mantenerte a salvo. –_

_-De acuerdo… Lo haré por ti, Shun-chan. – _

_-Esa es mi muñeca. -_

**_-Actualidad-_**

-La presenté con mi familia como mi futura "prometida", en ese tiempo no entendía muy bien el significado de esa palabra pero ella acepto serlo aun cuando tampoco sabía ella lo que eso significaba. Vivió en casa con mi madre y conmigo, mientras yo iba a la escuela, Nagisa se encargaba de la casa y, al mismo tiempo, de mi enferma madre. –

-¡Eh! – Dan gritó exaltado. - ¡¿Entonces la niña que iba contigo cuando jugábamos de pequeños era Nagisa-san?! –

**_-Flashback-_**

_-Hola Dan. – _

_-¡Al fin llegas a jugar Shun! Ya me estaba aburriendo. – El castaño de 6 años miró confundido a la acompañante del pelinegro. - ¿Quién es esta niña? – _

_-Yo soy Fujiwara Nagisa, es un gusto conocerte. – _

_-Yo soy Kuso Daniel, pero dime Dan. – _

_-¿Dan? Que nombre tan lindo. – _

_-¿Y qué haces con Shun? – _

_-Vive en mi casa, es una amiga. – _

_-¡Impresionante! Oye, ¿quieres jugar béisbol con nosotros? – _

_-¿Béisbol? ¿Qué es eso? – _

_-¿No lo sabes? ¡Bueno, entonces te enseñaré! – _

_-¡Claro! Gracias, Dan. – _

**_-Actualidad-_**

-Así es. –

-¿Por qué nunca nos contaste, Shun? –

-Eso no es todo, les diré toda la verdad… -

**_-Castillo von Herzen-_**

_-_¡AHHHHH~! –

_-_Tienes que mejorarla, no puedo arriesgarme a que ocurra algo parecido a lo de esta tarde. –

_-_Lo haré Masquerade, solo ha sido un pequeño error que no volverá a ocurrir. –

_-_Bien, lo dejo en tus manos, Hal-G. –

_-_Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí. –

_-_Por mientras enviaré un obsequio a los Peleadores… -

**_-Salón Principal, Castillo von Herzen-_**

-Tercera, Cuarto, es su turno de pelear, no me decepcionen. –

-No lo haremos, Masquerade-sama. –

-Esos peleadores no sabrán que los golpeó. –

-Bien, cuento con ustedes. –

**_-Parque ~ 1 Hora Después-_**

-Wow Shun, no sé qué decir… -

-Yo sí. – Julie se puso de pie. – No deberíamos confiar en Fujiwara-san. –

-¿Disculpa? –

-Sé que tú la quieres Shun-chan, pero Fujiwara-san es la hermana de Masquerade y así como hoy peleó contra ti podría pelear mañana con cualquiera de nosotros e incluso lanzar a nuestros Bakugan a la Dimensión de la Perdición. –

-Julie tiene razón Shun, no deberíamos confiar en Nagisa. –

-¿Tú también Runo? –

-Escucha Dan, no porque esa tipa te haya dejado todo idiotizado significa que sea buena, no deberíamos dejarla volver de nuestro lado. –

-Oígan chicas cálmense, entiendo cómo se sienten pero también hay que tener en cuenta que Nagisa-neechan ha peleado de nuestro lado en varias ocasiones. –

-Fue una trampa Marucho, trató de ganarse nuestra confianza para luego darnos en nuestros puntos débiles. –

-¡Nagisa no es así! –

-¡No la defiendas más Shun! –

-¡No tienes el derecho de inculparla Runo! –

-¡Tú no hables Dan! –

-¡Estás celosa de que ella es mejor peleadora que tú! –

-¡¿Disculpa?! –

-Vaya, vaya, los peleadores Bakugan están peleando entre sí, que lindura. –

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

-Me llamo Chan Lee y él es Julio Santana, somos sus rivales en esta ocasión. –

-¿Masquerade los envió? –

-Así es, y bueno… Te daré el honor de pelear contra mí, Kuso Dan. –

-¡Bien, acepto el reto! –

Los Peleadores se quedaron viendo a ambos jugadores Pyrus mientras se cuestionaban todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	8. Pelea en Parejas y la Invitación

_-¡Nagi-chan! – _

_-¡Dan-chan! – _

_-¿Qué haces por aquí, Nagi-chan? – _

_-Quería dejar solos a Shun-chan y a su madre por unos momentos. – _

_-¿Empeoró su enfermedad? –_

_-El doctor dice que es algo temporal, esperamos que pronto se recupere. – _

_-Pobre Shun, debe estar muy triste… -_

_-Supongo que sí… - _

_Ambos niños de 8 años miraron al suelo algo decaídos._

_-Pero creo en ella, estoy segura de que la madre de Shun saldrá de esta. –_

_-Sí, tienes razón Nagi-chan. – _

_-Y si algo malo llegara a pasar… Entonces yo estaré ahí para Shun-chan. – _

_-Nee~ Nagi-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – _

_-¿Qué cosa? – _

_-¿Hay alguien…qué te guste? –_

_-¿Gustar? ¿Qué es eso? – _

_-Bueno… ¿Cómo lo digo?... – El pequeño Dan miró al suelo pensativo, después de unos segundos su cara se tornó roja y miró algo nervioso a la chica. – Con tu permiso. – _

_-¿Eh? – _

_En ese momento, el inocente castaño besó torpemente a la chica, quien solo se sonrojó mientras abría sus ojos de par en par muy confundida, por alguna razón su corazón latía muy rápido y su cara se tornó rojiza… Pocos segundos después Dan se separó y ambos se miraron a los ojos._

_-¿Qué fue eso, Dan-chan? – _

_-Eso es un "beso", dime… ¿Sentiste cosquillas en el estómago cuando hice eso? – El chico seguía sonrojado por lo recién hecho._

_-S-Sí… ¿Por qué? –_

_-¡Qué bueno! – _

_-¿Eh? – _

_-Cuando una persona siente "cosquillas" en el estómago después de un beso, eso significa que ambas personas se gustan. – _

_-¿Dan-chan me gusta…? – Nagisa miró al suelo algo confundida aún… - "Entonces… ¿Shun-chan también me gusta…?" –_

_-Nagi-chan. – _

_-¿Qué sucede, Dan-chan? – _

_-Te amo. – El niño sonrió dulcemente y la chica lo miró fijamente…_

_-Dan-chan… - _

**_Saikugan: "Vestroia's Princess, Perfect Doll"_**

**_Capítulo 8: "¡Te Amo! Parte 1: Pelea en Parejas y la Invitación de Sovereignty"_**

-¡Nagisa no es así! –

-¡No la defiendas más Shun! –

-¡No tienes el derecho de inculparla Runo! –

-¡Tú no hables Dan! –

-¡Estás celosa de que ella es mejor peleadora que tú! –

-¡¿Disculpa?! –

-Vaya, vaya, los peleadores Bakugan están peleando entre sí, que lindura. –

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

-Me llamo Chan Lee y él es Julio Santana, somos sus rivales en esta ocasión. –

-¿Masquerade los envió? –

-Así es, y bueno… Te daré el honor de pelear contra mí, Kuso Dan. –

-¡Bien, acepto el reto! –

Los Peleadores se quedaron viendo a ambos jugadores Pyrus mientras se cuestionaban todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos…

-Julio Santana también tiene ganas de luchar, ¿quién se atreve a desafiarme? –

-Hazte a un lado Dan, yo me encargaré de estos dos bocones. –

-Esta es mi batalla Runo. –

-¿Están listos para una Batalla en Parejas? – Chan Lee sonrió.

-¡Adelante! – Runo miró a Chan Lee decidida.

-Esto no terminará bien… -

-Sé a lo que te refieres Marucho… Dan y Runo siguen enfadados uno con el otro. –

-_¡Campo Abierto! – _Todos gritaron al unísono y sucesivamente aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

-¡Carta de la Perdición Lista! –

-¡Carta Portal Lista! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Chan Lee hizo el primer movimiento. - ¡Pyrus Warius Surge! –

-Bien… Su Bakugan tiene 330 G's… Si lanzó a mí-… -

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Antes de que Dan pudiera hacer su tiro, Runo interrumpió y atacó. - ¡Haos Mantris Surge! –

_Batalla uno iniciada: Pyrus Warius con 330 G's, Haos Mantris con 350 G's. -_

-Runo, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? –

-Relájate Dan, tengo esta batalla ganada, ¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Doble Machete! –_

_-Mantris recibe 100 G's. – _

_-_Niña tonta… ¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Batalla Triple! – _

-¿Qué? –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Pyrus Manion Surge! –

-_Manion entra a la batalla, unión de potencia a 680 G's. – _

_-_¡Capacidad Activada! _¡Amon-Re! – _

-_Manion aumenta 100 G's, poderes a 780 G's contra 450 de Mantris. – _

En menos de 1 minuto, Manion y Warius enviaron a Mantris a la Dimensión de la Perdición.

_-Batalla uno finalizada, ganadores: Pyrus Warius y Pyrus Manion. –_

-¿Cómo es que…? –

-Te lo dije, ¡eres tan torpe Runo! –

-¡No me hables así Dan! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Julio lanzó su Bakugan. - ¡Haos Fear Ripear Surge! –

-_Fear Ripear entra al campo de batalla con 380 G's. –_

-¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Pyrus Gargonoid Surge! –

-_Segunda batalla iniciada: Fear Ripear con 380 G's, Gargonoid con 350 G's. –_

En unos cuantos minutos, Fear Ripear mandó a Gargonoid a la dimensión de la perdición…

_-Segunda batalla terminada, ganador: Haos Fear Ripear. –_

**_-Castillo von Herzen-_**

-Sovereignty ha sido preparada Masquerade. –

-Bien hecho Hal-G… Ahora solo necesito que Julio y Chan Lee den comienzo, luego de eso mi hermana se encargará de lo demás. –

-Como quieras. –

Hal-G desapareció y la peliblanca entró al lugar poco después.

-Aquí estoy, Onii-sama. – La joven hizo una reverencia. – Te prometo que esta vez no perderé. –

-Bien dicho, esa es mi linda hermana. – Masquerade sonrió y se dirigió a la chica. – Eres una niña buena. –

-Gracias, no te fallaré de nuevo. – La joven besó al rubio y luego tomó a su Bakugan. – Estaré esperando tus órdenes, Onii-sama. –

-Bien, entonces sígueme. –

-Sí, Onii-sama. –

**_-Campo de Batalla Bakugan-_**

-¡Por favor chicos, dejen de pelear entre ustedes y concéntrense en ganar esta batalla! – Alice trataba de hacer reaccionar a los chicos.

-Alice tiene razón, si queremos saber qué está pasando entre Masquerade y Nagisa entonces deben ganar esta batalla. –

-Alice, Marucho… -

Ambos jóvenes se miran a los ojos y suspiran.

-Tienen razón, lo-lo siento, Dan, no me di cuenta de que para ti Nagisa es una amiga de la infancia… –

-Y yo lamento haber dicho que Nagisa-san era mejor peleadora que tú, estaba un poco enfadado por lo que dijiste. –

-Hagamos las pases ¿de acuerdo? –

-¡De acuerdo! Ahora ganemos esta batalla. –

-Sí. ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Haos Saurus Surge! –

-Al fin se lo toman en serio… ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Chan Lee avienta su Bakugan contra Saurus. - ¡Pyrus Centipoid Surge! –

_-Cuarta Batalla Iniciada: Haos Saurus con 350 G's, Pyrus Centipoid con 360 G's. – _

_-_Bien, aquí vamos, ¡Poder Activado! _¡Pyrus Rápido! –_

-Vamos amigo, ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Dan agrega a su Bakugan a la batalla de las chicas. - ¡Pyrus Warius Surge! –

_-Pyrus Warius entra en la batalla: combinación de poder a 680 G's. – _

-Nada mal, ¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Batalla de Cuatro! – _

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Julio se unió a la batalla. - ¡Haos Fear Ripear Surge! –

_-Batalla reanudada. Fear Ripear y Centipoid con 740 G's. – _

-¿Listo Dan? –

-Más que nunca, Runo. –

**_-Castillo von Herzen-_**

-Sovereignty… - Segundo miraba a la joven peliblanca que estaba sentada en el techo de la mansión.

-_"¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Mi deber es estar con mi Onii-sama, pero… ¿Por qué conozco el nombre "Shun…"? No lo entiendo…" –_

-Has cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que te vi… Perdóname por no poder ayudarte, por favor… Sé fuerte, Sovereignty-san. –

**_-Campo de Batalla Bakugan-_**

-¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Batalla de Cuatro! – _Runo abrió su carta portal y miró a Dan. – Tú turno, Dan. -

-Bien, ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Drago Pyrus Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Haos Tentaclear Surge! –

_-Batalla reanudada: Fourtress y Tentaclear con 770 G's, Tigrrera y Dragonoid con 680 G's. – _

_-_Los siguen superando por 90 G's… -

-¡Poder Activado! _¡Mega Destello! - _

_-_No te dejaré ganar, ¡Poder Activado! _¡Poder de Dragón! – _

_-_¡Poder Activado! _¡Cara de Ira! –_

-Vamos Tigrrera, ¡Poder Activado! _¡Colmillo Veloz! – _

_-Fourtress y Tentaclear con 1070 G's, Tigrrera y Dragonoid con 1080 G's. – _

En un golpe, la batalla fue ganada por Tigrrera y Dragonoid, los peleadores festejaron su victoria, pero Chan Lee y Julio solo sonreían, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando una nube apareció y tanto Masquerade como Sovereignty aparecieron en el lugar…

-Masquerade… -

-Sovereignty-san… -

-Nos encontramos de nuevo Peleadores. –

-¡Regrésanos a Sovereignty! –

-No puedo hacer eso, Dan. Además ella desea estar conmigo. –

Sovereignty caminó hacía Runo y Julie, sacó dos cartas y se las entregó a cada una.

-Esta es su "invitación" a la "fiesta" de mañana, por favor no traigan espectadores. – Sucesivamente miró a Shun y se acercó a él, sacó otra carta y se la pegó al joven con fuerza en el pecho. – Y esta es para ti, por favor no la abras hasta que sea el momento. – Sovereignty rio y regresó con Masquerade, Chan y Julio.

-Hasta entonces Peleadores. –

-¡Espera, Sovereignty! –

-¡Tus días de gloria se han acabado, Shun! – Chan Lee aventó una carta hacía los peleadores, al momento de tocar el suelo dicha carta explotó, haciendo que los peleadores terminaran heridos en el suelo. – Tengan un buen día. –

-Regresemos, Luna. –

-Sí, Onii-sama. –

Los cuatro desaparecieron y, con ellos, el campo Bakugan.

Shun se levantó un poco mientras tosía. - Sovereignty-san… -

-No tiene caso seguir aquí, regresemos. –

-Sí. –

**_-Castillo von Herzen-_**

-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, Masquerade-sama. –

-Bien hecho Chan Lee, Julio. Ahora solo habrá que esperar que Sovereignty luche contra esas dos tontas chiquillas y envíe sus Bakugan a la Dimensión de la Perdición. –

-Sí. –

-Con su permiso, nos retiramos. –

-_"Si Athenea derrota a ese Gorem y a esa Tigrrera podrá evolucionar a Darkness Athenea, cuando eso suceda solo necesitaré que Hydranoid la destruya y absorba su poder para lograr que evolucione, después de eso solo necesitaré derrotar al Skyress de Shun y al Dragonoid de Dan, cuando eso pase seré el mejor peleador Bakugan y Hydranoid podrá tomar el Núcleo de Infinidad." –_

-Mañana debo derrotar a esas dos chicas para poder evolucionar a Athenea… Cuando eso sucede podré serle útil a Onii-sama. –

**_-Flashback-_**

_-¿Quién…eres…? – Preguntó la muñeca. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – _

_El pelinegro sonrió y le miró con dulzura a los ojos. - Kazami Shun… ¿Y tú? –_

_-¿Yo? Sovereignty… Sovereignty Perfection Doll. – _

_-Ven conmigo, Sovereignty-san. –_

**_-Actualidad-_**

-Kazami Shun… ¿Quién eres…? ¿Por qué me duele recordar ese nombre…? ¿Por qué…? -

**_-En alguna parte del Castillo von Herzen…-_**

En un artefacto de cristal se encontraba encerrada Nixevelius en su forma esférica.

-_Tengo que salir de aquí… De lo contrario Sovereignty-sama hará algo de lo que se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida y destruirá el futuro de todos nosotros… Tengo que salvarla… Por su futuro… Por el futuro de Vestroia… ¡Por Sovereignty-sama, tengo que hacerlo! –_

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


	9. El Epitafio de Sovereignty

-Nagisa-san… - Shun suspiró mientras miraba la carta en sus manos.

-Deberías leerla Shun, probablemente sean buenas noticias. – Dan trató de animar a su amigo.

-Sí, ábrela Shun. – Alice hizo lo mismo.

-De-De acuerdo… - Shun abrió su carta y la leyó.

**...**

_Mi amado Príncipe Shun, esto es de parte de alguien que de verdad te ama…_

_En este sobre te entrego la llave de tu "Castillo" y hoy se iniciará la fiesta en tu honor._

_En el altar te ofreceré un corazón como sacrificio, y una muñeca encerrada en su caja de cristal._

_En la "Puerta del Infierno" yacerán dos "almas" solitarias que llorarán una pérdida,_

_Pero solo será temporal, su luz se extinguirá poco a poco, así que no sufrirán._

_En la "Puerta al Paraíso" te bendeciré con el más fino banquete que pueda existir._

_Tu dulce Amante: Sovereignty Perfection Doll._

**_..._**

-¿Qué demonios…significa esto…? – Shun tenía una cara horrorizada, dentro del sobre había una llave de plata adornada con un círculo de colores y un decorado de flor, también ahí se encontraba una carta que tenía el círculo de los 6 atributos dibujado en él.

-¿Una carta vacía? – Alice miró la carta.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué significa eso? – Dan trató de descifrar el mensaje.

-Un corazón como sacrificio y una muñeca en su caja de cristal… - Marucho tomó la nota en sus manos y pocos segundos después se puso de pie. - ¡Eso es! –

-¿Qué es, Marucho? –

-¡Son Runo y Julie! –

-¿Runo y Julie? –

-"Un corazón como sacrificio", quizás haga referencia al sentimiento que tiene Runo de enfado, "la muñeca en su caja de cristal" hace referencia a Julie y su "mundo". –

-Si eso es entonces ¿qué significa "dos almas solitarias que llorarán una pérdida"? – Dan miró a Marucho confundido.

-¡Gorem y Tigrrera! – Alice se puso de pie. – Si Masquerade activo a Nagisa como Perfect Doll, significa que está tomando su papel como "muñeca de tortura"… Y si eso es, entonces… -

-Planea matar a Runo y a Julie… -

**_Saikugan I: "Vestroia's Princess, Perfect Doll"_**

**_Capítulo 9: "¡Te Amo! Parte 2: El Epitafio de Sovereignty"_**

-Dan, Shun, vayan al cuarto de Runo y nosotros iremos al de Julie. –

-¡De acuerdo! –

Ambas parejas se dividieron, Dan y Shun entraron al cuarto de Runo, estaba vació y en su cama se encontraba el sobre abierto, Shun lo tomó y leyó la carta dentro.

**...**

_Mi querida Misaki Runo, esto es de parte de quien más te entiende…_

_Tu corazón está destrozado al darte cuenta de que la persona que más amas no siente lo mismo por ti._

_Pero no debes de sufrir, pronto aliviaré tu dolor en nuestra pequeña "fiesta" de inauguración._

_Te esperaré en el parque a las 2:00 pm, ven sola._

_Te estaré esperando._

_Atentamente: Su servidora, Sovereignty Perfection Doll._

_PD: Dentro del sobre te obsequio la cinta dorada que inaugurará el inicio de tu felicidad._

**_..._**

-Esta es la carta que Runo recibió. –

Dan miró dentro del sobre. – No hay ninguna cinta o algo parecido… -

-Debió llevarla con ella al encuentro. –

-Vayamos con Marucho y Alice. –

-De acuerdo. –

Ambos corrieron al cuarto de Julie, donde Alice se encontraba leyendo la nota encontrada en dicho cuarto.

**_..._**

_Mi querida Makimoto Julie, esto es de parte de quien más te estima…_

_Eres la muñeca de porcelana que yace esperando sentada a que alguien le mire._

_Vives siendo la sombra de tu hermana, que pobre chica…_

_En compensación a tu dolor, te ofreceré esta linda "fiesta" para ti y únicamente para ti._

_Ven a la Primaria abandonada a las 2:40 pm, entonces festejaremos._

_Te estaré esperando con ansias, por favor asiste tu sola._

_Atentamente: Sovereignty Perfection Doll._

_PD: En el sobre te doy como obsequio dos pendientes de diamante que te harán brillar más que a tu hermana._

**_..._**

_-_Esta es la carta de Julie… - Dan la tomó en sus manos.

_-_Estaba tirada en el suelo, al lado de su cama. – Alice miró a ambos chicos.

_-_Busqué por todas partes pero no logro dar con ningunos pendientes. – Marucho salió de debajo de la cama.

_-_Lo mismo pasó con Runo, pero en su caso fue en el Parque a las 2 pm… -

_-_Y no encontramos ninguna cinta tampoco. –

_-_Una llave para Shun, una cinta para Runo y dos pendientes de diamante para Julie… -

_-_¿Qué planea Nagisa-san? –

_-_No lo sé… -

_-_Es la 1:50, si nos apresuramos podemos llegar al parque y ver que está pasando. –

_-_De acuerdo, vamos. –

Todos salieron de la casa de Marucho y corrieron hacia el lugar al que se había citado a Runo…

**_-Parque Central ~ 2:02 pm-_**

-Al fin apareces, te he estado esperando. – Runo se puso de pie y colocó el lanzador en su muñeca derecha. – Acabemos con esto. –

-¿Quieres iniciar la fiesta antes de que lleguen los invitados? Bien, me agrada tu estilo, Misaki Runo. – Sovereignty colocó un lanzador idéntico al de Masquerade en su mano.

-_¡Campo Abierto! – _Ambas gritaron eso y el lugar se llenó de un aura de colores, por primera vez no aparecieron en el campo de batalla original, pero no le dieron importancia alguna. - ¡Carta Portal Lista! –

-Por favor empieza tu Runo, después de todo es tu fiesta de felicidad. –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – Runo lanzó su Bakugan a la carta portal de Sovereignty. - ¡Haos Saurus Surge! –

-¡Bakugan Pelea! – La peliblanca atacó al mismo lugar que Runo. - ¡Darkus Hydranoid Surge! –

-¿Qué? ¿Hydranoid? –

-¿No te parece lindo? Onii-sama te mandó como regalo sorpresa a nuestro querido Hydranoid ¿no es genial? –

-Da igual el Bakugan que uses, te venceré, ¡Poder Activado! _¡Carga de Poder! – _

_-Haos Saurus aumenta a 550 G's. – _

-Pobre corazón destrozado, curaré tus heridas… ¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Reactor Darkus! – _El lugar se cubrió por oscuridad y el poder de Hydranoid aumentó a 600 G's. – Y ahora… ¡Poder Activado! _¡Caos de la Oscuridad! – _

En unos cuantos disparos de energía de su boca, Hydranoid hizo caer a Saurus.

_-Batalla uno terminada, ganador: Darkus Hydranoid. –_

-Saurus… ¡Carta Portal Lista! ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Runo lanzó su segundo Bakugan. - ¡Haos Mantris Surge! –

-Déjame probar algo Hydranoid. –

-_De acuerdo, pero recuerda el por qué estamos aquí. –_

-Lo sé. ¡Bakugan Pelea! – Sovereignty atacó al Bakugan de Runo. - ¡Athenea Darkus Surge! –

-¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Reactor Haos! _¡Poder Activado! _¡Doble Machete! – _

_-Haos Mantris aumenta a 650 G's. – _

-¡Poder Activado! _¡Gemelo Darkus! – _Una barrera separó a Mantris de Athenea. – Ahora, ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Darkus Hydranoid Surge! –

_-Te habías tardado, Sovereignty. –_

-No me subestimes, Hydranoid. ¡Poder Activado! _¡Apocalipsis! – _

Athenea y Hydranoid aumentaron su poder combinado y atacaron a Mantris.

-_Segunda batalla finalizada, ganadores: Darkus Hydranoid y Athenea Darkus. –_

-¿Qué fue…eso? –

-"Gemelo Darkus" es un poder único de Athenea que le permite meter a otro Bakugan Darkus que tenga poder mayor a 350 G's al campo de batalla, "Apocalipsis" es un ataque unido de Athenea y Hydranoid, el cual les permite atacar a todos los Bakugan Haos en el campo de batalla sin fallar. –

-Debes estar de broma… -

-¿Qué sucede, Runo? Se supone que es tu fiesta de felicidad, así que sonríe. –

-¿Quieres verme feliz? ¡Cumpliré tu deseo! ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Tigrrera Surge! –

-Bien… ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Athenea Darkus Surge! –

-¡Carta Portal Abierta! _¡Tigrrera! _¡Poder Activado! _¡Colmillo Veloz! –_

_-Tigrrera Haos aumenta 400 G's. – _

_-_Patético… ¡Poder Activado! _¡Lobo Nocturno! – _

_-Athenea Darkus aumenta 200 G's, Tigrrera Haos pierda 300 G's. – _

_-_Sé feliz, Runo. –

Athenea atacó a Tigrrera y la batalla terminó…

-No hay nadie… - Dan y los demás llegaron al lugar.

-Separémonos y busquémoslas. –

-De acuerdo. –

Los cuatro chicos se separaron y buscaron por todo el parque a dichas jóvenes, Alice se detuvo y levantó algo del suelo…

-¡Chicos, vengan! ¡Miren lo que encontré! –

Los 3 chicos se acercaron a la joven, quien sostenía un sobre en su mano.

-Es una carta idéntica a la que Nagisa-san le dio a Shun, Runo y Julie. –

Alice le dio la carta a Shun y este la abrió y leyó la nota.

_**...**_

_A mi querido Príncipe Shun, yo soy la única que en verdad te ama…_

_En el altar te ofrezco esto como sacrificio: un corazón roto por el dolor de amar sin ser amado._

_Una cinta dorada resalta su belleza, una sonrisa yace dibujada en su rostro, ahora es feliz…_

_Te dejo como obsequio este frasco que contiene "la fuente de vida"._

_No desperdicies su contenido, por favor._

_No malinterpretes lo sucedido, todo esto es una prueba de mi amor._

_Tu linda muñeca: Sovereignty Perfection Doll._

**_..._**

-Otra carta con los seis atributos… - Dan sacó otra carta Bakugan vacía.

-Un frasco de cristal, ¿qué es eso de color violeta? No parece agua o algo parecido… - Alice sacó el frasco nombrado en la nota.

-"La Fuente de Vida"… ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – Shun miraba la nota sin comprenderlo

-"Un corazón roto por el dolor de amar sin ser amado"… ¡¿Significa que tiene a Runo en estos momentos?! – Marucho se exaltó al pensar en aquello.

-2:24… Debemos darnos prisa y llegar con Julie. –

-Sí, tenemos ventaja en esta ocasión. –

-Andando. –

**_-Escuela Abandonada Natsuhomi ~ 2:56 pm-_**

-Eres muy valiente pero no lo suficientemente buena… Me decepcionas. –

-¡No perderé! _¡Poder Activado! ¡Megaimpacto! – _

-¡Poder Activado! _¡Luna Sombría! – _

_-Subterra Gorem en 430 G's, Athenea Darkus a la cabeza con 540 G's. –_

-Ten un buen día, Julie. –

Athenea derrotó a Gorem y la batalla terminó…

-¡JULIE! – Alice llegó junto a los demás peleadores al lugar, pero igual que en el caso de Runo, el sitio estaba solitario…

Todos buscaron a las jóvenes por el lugar, pero no encontraron nada, excepto Marucho, quien encontró otra carta…

**_..._**

_A mi dulce Príncipe Shun, un presente de aquella que realmente te ama…_

_Una muñeca sin corazón yace encerrada en su caja de cristal, dos pendientes adornan su belleza superficial._

_Tu amante perfecta: Sovereignty Perfection Doll._

_PD: ¿No entiendes aún la situación? El epitafio te obsequiaré en esta ocasión:_

_LA MUÑECA PERFECTA:_

_*En la primera Luna Negra la llave será entregada._

_*En la segunda Luna Negra el altar será preparado._

_*En la tercera Luna Negra un corazón roto será ofrecido como sacrificio._

_*En la cuarta Luna Negra una muñeca sin corazón será encerrada en su caja de cristal._

_*En la quinta Luna Negra se marcará el nombre del amante fantasma._

_*En la sexta Luna Negra se colocará sobre el altar las dos caras de un alma confundida._

_*En la séptima Luna Negra un pájaro entonará su canto a las almas perdidas._

_*En la octava Luna Negra aparecerá el fantasma anhelado._

_*En la novena Luna Negra se tapizará el trono con el cuerpo puro de una joven ignorante._

_*En la décima Luna Negra será crucificada la persona que conoce los secretos._

_*En la onceava Luna Negra el amante fantasma llegará al Castillo prometido._

_*En la doceava Luna Negra los amantes se encontrarán por fin._

_*Y en el Sol Negro deberán sellar el Pacto de Sangre._

_¡QUE ASI SEA!_

**_..._**

-¿Epitafio? –

-"Una muñeca sin corazón yace encerrada en su caja de cristal"… -

-Se ha llevado a Julie también… -

-¡Maldición! –

-¿Qué es esto del epitafio? ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Shun? –

-No lo sé Dan… Pero ten por seguro que esto no es algo que Sovereignty haría por si sola… -

-"En la primera Luna Negra la llave será entregada"… Se refiere al día en que Nagisa-neechan le dio la llave a Shun. –

-Si es así, entonces… "En la Segunda Luna Negra el Altar será preparado"… Debe referirse a las cartas entregadas a Runo y Julie. – Dan miró a Marucho en esta ocasión.

-"En la Tercera Luna Negra un corazón será ofrecido como Sacrificio", se refiere a Runo y su "amor no correspondido". – Alice prosiguió.

-"En la Cuarta Luna Negra una muñeca sin corazón será encerrada en su caja de cristal", se refiere a Julie ¿no es así? – Dan continuó.

-Si este es el orden, significa que… - Marucho miró a Shun.

-"En la Quinta Luna Negra se marcará el nombre del Amante Fantasma"… ¿A qué se refiere esta parte? – Shun miró a los presentes.

-Si Nagisa es tu "muñeca amante", tal vez el "amante fantasma" seas tú… O tal vez Masquerade… ¡O no lo sé! Esto es muy confuso, ya me dolió la cabeza de solo pensarlo. – Dan comenzó a alborotar sus cabellos de la desesperación.

-Sea como sea, debemos estar alertas. – Shun dirigió su mirada a todos los demás. – Si alguien recibe o encuentra alguna otra carta o indició, hay que contarlo de inmediato a los demás Peleadores. –

-Shun tiene razón, no podemos arriesgarnos a que uno más de nosotros sea atacado. –

-Entonces… Que así sea. –

-Lo mejor será regresar a casa de Marucho. –

-Tienes razón Dan, vámonos Shun. –

-De acuerdo… Regresemos. -

Los cuatro jóvenes regresaron a la casa Marukura para descifrar aquella situación que se encontraban viviendo…

**_-Castillo von Herzen-_**

-"Sumeruki no himemiko wa kuroki Tsuki ni utau, Maboroshi no Koibito yo tomoni yoru wo yukamu, futari kaze to nari hoshi wo meguri, yume sameru made miharukasu, tainaru ito wa kokoro no me…" – Sovereignty dejó de cantar y miró por su ventana. - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué a pesar de haber derrotado a Gorem y a Tigrrera…mi Athenea no evoluciona? No lo entiendo… - La chica suspiro y sonrió. – En fin… El Epitafio tiene que proseguir, después de todo… Eso lo hago para Shun, ¿verdad…? –

Alguien llamó a la puerta, llamando la atención de la joven adentro.

-¿Quién es? –

-Soy yo, Klaus. –

-¿Klaus-san…? Pasa. –

El peligris de nombre von Herzen Klaus, Segundo, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No has bajado a comer… -

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Onii-sama? –

-Quién sabe, no ha aparecido en todo el día. –

-¿Otra vez se hace el desaparecido? Bueno, da igual… Todavía tengo que mantener a Hydranoid cerca de mí, después de todo Athenea aún no logra evolucionar. –

-¿No lo ha hecho aún? –

-No… Por eso probaré algo nuevo e interesante… _"Espero que hayas recibido el "obsequio" que te mandé hace rato, S-H-U-N…" –_

**_-Puerta de la Habitación de Kazami Shun, Residencia Marukura- _**

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – Shun estaba petrificado ante aquello frente a él…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


End file.
